Drabbles : Les clichés des Dramiones
by Purplemoon02
Summary: A prendre à la rigolade ! Rassemblement de clichés, mini funny stories ou encore situation plus qu'étrange : découvrez des nouvelles facettes de vos héros ! PARODIIIIE ET DENONCIATION ! :D On s'amuse bien ici : tout est caricaturé et mit en dérision !
1. Celui qui savait tout

**SALUT à TOUS et à TOUTES !**

**Voici une idée qui me hante depuis des jours ...**

**Des Drabbles , oui . Etrange , non ?**

**Je dois vous prévenir que c'est à prendre au second degrés et que cela "critique" en quelques sortes les clichés trop présents dans les Dramiones**

**(ou autre) .**

**Le langage peut** **parfois être un peu crut , vous êtes prévenus .**

**Je critique mais j'aime bien parfois les clichés (j'en fais même parfois)  
><strong>

**Cette "fic" à été faite pour faire une petite pause en s'amusant ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés appartiennes à de nombreux auteurs .

**Premier Drabble : **Celui qui savait tout .

**A prendre à la rigolade !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui savait tout <strong>

_Mon fils ,_

_Sache que ton comportement est inadmissible ._

_Tu me fait honte ... Comment as-tu pu faire cela ?_

_Comment as-tu osé trahir ton sang ainsi ?_

_J'ai dû utiliser de très bons arguments pour éviter que la colère que Maître_

_ne t'atteigne . _

_Et tu ne le mérite aucunement ._

_Porter un pull bleu clair ... C'est digne d'un moldu !_

_Tu te dois de respecter l'héritage qui t'a été donné ._

_Je te préviens , si tu remets un vêtements d'une autre couleur que vert ou noir ou blanc ,_

_tu le regretteras amèrement ._

_Ps : Nous savons aussi que tu te tapes la Sang-de-bourbes mais à ce qui parait ,_

_elle est pas mal alors ..._

_L.M_

Draco broya la lettre et la jeta aux flammes . Il le savait . Il soupira et pensa de dire à Hermione de ne plus lui offrir de vêtement coloré ...

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : Dans beaucoup de Dramione , Lucius envoi une lettre à son fils comme quoi il serait au courant de beaucoup de chose , dont sa relation avec notre petite Hermy .<strong>

**Comme si Lucius n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de faire surveiller son fils H24 .**

**Et puis , Malefoy Junior ne porte que des vêtements vert , noir et blanc . Il peut changer , tout de même .**

**Dites moi si l'explication n'a pas été claire ou si vous n'avez pas compris le cliché .**


	2. Celui qui attendait sa chance

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K Rowling . Les cliché sont aux nombreux auteurs qui en commettent

**Second Drabble :** Celui qui attentait sa chance .

**Note :** lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension (ça rime !)

**A prendre à la rigolade ! (Surtout lui)**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui attendait sa chance<strong>

_ -Harry ! Harry !_

L'élu se retourna et fit face à sa confidente de toujours , sa sœur de cœur : Hermione Granger .

Elle était toute rouge et toute essoufflée et semblait l'avoir chercher depuis un bon bout de temps .

_ -Que se passe-t-il , Mione ?_

Ladite Mione souffla encore un peu et lui fit avec un grand sourire :

_ -Ginny n'est plus avec Seamus !_

_ -Euuh ... Elle n'était pas avec Josh Straddle , le poufsouffle ?_

demanda Harry en se grattant le menton .

_-Mais noooon ! Elle sortait avec lui mais il avait appris par Colin Crivey qu'elle l'avait trompé avec Scott Folett , alors il a cassé et Lavande l'a vu aller se consoler_

_juste après dans les bras de Ernie McMillan mais ne voulant se faire avoir une deuxième fois , il l'a largua au bout de deux jours pour Anna Habot et Seamus _

_en a profiter pour sortir avec elle . Cela n'avait pas plu à Dean Thomas , son ex-petit-ami et meilleur ami de Seamus , alors il a réussit à les faire_

_casser !_

Harry regarda son ami reprendre son souffle après son long récit et lui demanda d'une petite voix :

_ -Et qu'est ce que cela a à voir avec moi ?_

_ -Mais enfin , Harry ! Tu m'as dit tellement de fois que tu l'aimais ! A ton tour de tenter ta chance !_

Dit Hermione d'un ton joyeux .

Le Survivant réfléchit un moment puis se lança :

_ -Où se trouve-t-elle ?_

La née-moldue lui sourit et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc . Une fois arrivés , Hermione chercha la rouquine du regard s'en lâcher la main de son meilleur ami .

Mais la rouge et or fit une grimace en voyant sa meilleure amie .

Celle-ci était en train de rouler une "jolie" et "langoureuse" pelle à Blaise Zabini .

_ -Ah bah c'est trop tard . Elle à déjà trouver un remplaçant ._

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : Ce cliché ressort très souvent . Celle de la Ginny-mangeuse-d'homme .<strong>

**Elle est représentée comme une peste ayant perdue sa virginité à 13 ans et ayant à son tableau de chasse**

**la moitié des garçons de Poudlard .**

**Et ce pauvre Harry toujours amoureux d'elle qui n'arrive pas à se la faire ...**

**Courage Harry ! Tu dois vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tout les temps , tu peux te taper Ginny Weasley !**

**(désoler d'utiliser un tel langage !)  
><strong>


	3. Celui qui ne comptait plus les bals

**Disclaimer : **Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés sont à de nombreux auteurs .

**Troisième Drabble :** Celui qui ne comptait plus les bals .

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui ne comptait plus les bals <strong>

A chaque fois , c'était la même chose ...

Il restait assis , à regarder les autres danser , tandis que sa "cavalière de fortune" le lâchait pour un autre .

Il avait essayer d'inviter la fille de son coeur , mais elle avait déjà un cavalier ...

Et ce cavalier n'était autre que la petite fouine de Malefoy !

"_Les préfèts doivent y aller ensemble !"_ avait-elle dit .

Peut-être , mais ils n'étaient pas obliger de danser toute la soirée en se regardant "amoureusement" .

Le pauvre roux soupira et se resservit une bière-au-beur .

Quitte à se saoûler , il allait le faire correctement .

C'était sans compter sur la pitié de son meilleur ami et de sa soeur qui vinrent

lui tenir compagnie un instant .

_-Ben allez , Ron ! Fait pas cette tête , pour une fois que l'on peut s'amuser !_

S'exclama sa soeur .

_-Elle a raison . Décontracte et invite Lavande ! Regarde : elle ne fait que te regarder !_

Ron frissonna en repensant à cette folle furieuse qu'il avait largué il y a un an .

Il soupira de nouveau et bu en deux gorgée le reste de sa boisson .

Pour un bal de St-Valentin , il trouvait l'ambiance plutôt triste .

Il se décida de quitter les lieux rapidement , au risque de faire une overdose de couple

d'adolescent pré-pubère croyant avoir rencontrer l'amour de sa vie lors du cours de sortilège .

Quand il s'allongea sur son lit , il soupira en pensant que son directeur devenait _vraiment_ fou .

Après le bal de la rentrée , d'Halloween , de noël , du nouvel-an et de la St-Valentin , il ne lui restait

qu'à endurer celui de Pâques , du premier mai , du printemps et de fin d'année .

Il avait déjà fait la moitié du chemin !

Courage !

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : C'est fou le nombre de bal que peut nous pondre Dumby , parfois ...<strong>


	4. Celle qui avait été adopté

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés appartiennent aux nombreux auteurs

**Quatrième Drabble :** Celle qui avait été adopté .

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui avait été adopté <strong>

_Ma chère fille ,_

_Sache déjà que je t'aime plus que tout ._

_Tu es la chaire de ma chaire , le sang de mon sang et tu es tout pour_

_moi ._

_Hélas , la vie en a décidé autrement et j'ai dû me séparer de toi ._

_Comprends-tu , trop de menace ont fait que je devait me séparer de toi ._

_Puisses-tu comprendre un jour ma peine et me pardonner ._

_Ta mère qui t'aime ._

Hermione replia la lettre et regarda dans le vide .

Sa mère était en réalité une sang-pure riche et adepte de Voldemort !

Comment allait-elle faire ?

Devait-elle se fier à cette inconnue qui était , quand même , sa vraie mère ou devait-elle y réfléchir à deux

fois et prévenir quelqu'un ?

_"Elle a du culot , cette femme !_ , pensa Hermione ._Elle m'a abandonnée , craignant_

_que Voldemort m'attaque en connaissant mon identité et elle veut que je la rencontre_

_alors qu'il est au paroxysme de son pouvoir , plus puissant que n'importe qui !_

_Crève , salope !"_

Et elle lança la lettre dans les flammes .

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : Ce drabble est étrange mais cela arrive souvent que des gens se basent sur cette histoire .<strong>

**Certaines sont biens , je ne dis pas le contraire , mais c'est un peu trop répété et Hermione fonce toujours tête baissée**

**dans les bras d'une inconnue , qui est certes sa mère .**

**Hermione à plus de jugeote que ça .**

**Et pour le "Crève , Salope" , cela dénonce aussi beaucoup de fic et d'OS en particulier**

**où Hermione à un language un peu crut .**


	5. Celui qui était imberbe

**Disclaimer** : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Cinquième Drabble :** Celui qui était imberbe .

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui était imberbe <strong>

De bon matin , Hermione voulait se réveiller en prenant un bon bain chaud .

C'était sans compter sur son homologue , le Serpentard très adulé de la gente féminine

j'ai nommé : Draco Malefoy .

Ce dernier avait eut la même idée que la Gryffondor et se faisait couler

un bon bain moussant .

La rouge et or passa devant la porte en fulminant

contre cette petite fouine blonde et peroxydé .

Elle se stoppa nette en remarquant que la porte était

entrebâillée . Une fine fente laissait passer la lumière .

Avec un sourire carnassier , Hermione s'approcha doucement de la porte

et regarda à l'intérieur de la salle de bain .

Le serpentard se déshabillait et finit rapidement nu .

Ses muscles développés sans trop l'être se contractait tandis qu'il rentrait dans

la baignoire et que l'eau commençait à monter sur ses abdominaux parfaitement

sculptés . Il plongea dans l'eau et en ressortit rapidement .

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux dans une parfaite

réplique des acteurs de films moldus pour les mettre en arrière

et l'eau coulait sur le torse parfaitement taillé du Serpentard .

Hermione étouffa un rire et pensa que cet homme avait garder la même peau imberbe depuis ses 6 ans .

Elle était décidément contente d'avoir Sirius pour amant , un hommes avec des poils , un vrai !

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : Hermione devient une matteuse professionelle dans la plupart des Fanfictions et OS .<strong>

**Et puis Draco est représenté comme n'ayant jamais eu de poils sur le torse ou le visage .**

**Petit plus : Sirius est bien plus âgé qu'Hermione mais certains font dans la pédophilie alors ...**

_**Commentaires à prendre au second degrés , nous aimons tous ces clichés !**_


	6. Celui qui ne se contrôlait pas

**Disclaimers : **Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Sixième Drabble : **Celui qui ne se contrôlait pas

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension !

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui ne se contrôlait pas<strong>

Oh la Sang-de-Bourbes !

Oh la garce !

Il allait tuer cette foutue Granger en moins de temps qu'il en faut

pour dire "Quidditch" !

Elle c'était payer sa tête devant tout le monde et

il était à présent la risée de l'école .

Même Rogue esquissa un sourire alors qu'il ne souriait

jamais !

Et c'est qu'elle était forte , la petite peste !

Elle lui avait lancer un sort assez particulier ...

Chaque pantalon qu'il mettait devenait Rose Bonbon .

Personne ne portait cette couleur ridicule à part l'idiote de

Gryffondor de Lavande Brown .

Il se rendait à son prochain cours et lançait

des regards noirs à quiconque esquissait un sourire .

Mais , Merlin étant d'humeur taquine en ce jour , il croisa

la dernière personne qu'il devait croiser !

Et elle était seule ... Parfait !

_-GRANGER !_

Cette dernière se retourna et se retint de rigoler .

Elle avait beaucoup rit en voyant la tête du Serpentard

lorsqu'il avait reçut le sort .

Les Gryffondors la considéraient comme leur reine à présent .

_-Oui , Malefoy ? Tu veux le maquillage qui va avec ?_

Se moqua la brunette .

Il la prit brusquement et la plaqua contre un mur .

Elle gigotait pour se dégager mais n'arrivait pas

à se défaire de sa poigne de fer .

Le Serpentard rit d'un rire cruel et sans joie .

_-Te voilà dans une situation ... délicate !_

Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de lui lançer un regard noir qui

le fit encore plus rire .

Mais il s'arrêta de rire et plongea dans les iris chocolat de la jolie brune .

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point elle était belle avec ses joues légèrement roses ,

ses cheveux en bataille et son nez légèrement retroussé .

Poussé d'un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas , il posa ses lèvres

tendrement sur celles de son homologue qui y répondit .

Au bout d'un long baiser langoureux de vingt secondes , ils se

rendirent enfin compte de ce qu'ils faisaient et reculèrent comme

électrocuté . Ils rougirent et se quittèrent sans un mot , en se demandant

pourquoi ils s'étaient embrassés et pourquoi s'étaient-ils trouvés

craquants et désirables .

Une fois le couloir déserté , deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre

et se tapèrent dans les mains .

_ -Ils l'avaient pas vu venir celle-là !_

_ -T'as raison , Fred . Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser avec ces deux-là !_

_ -Ce n'était pas un peu trop fort , l'Imperium ? _

_ -Mais nooooon ! Ils nous remercieront lorsqu'ils seront véritablement en couple . Ils devront_

_d'abord vivre leur relation cacher de tous , qu'ils se fassent découvrir par notre stupide frère , que toute_

_l'école soit au courant , qu'ils subissent les moqueries de tous , les menaces de Lucius , l'enlèvement d'Hermione_

_par les mangemorts et son sauvetage par Draco qui retournera sa veste par amour ._

_ -... Bien pensé , Georges . On est des génies . Mais ... Et nous , dans l'histoire ?_

_ -On sera là pour faire les Clowns lorsque Hermione reviendra et qu'elle déprimera sans Draco au QG ._

Ils rirent et partirent joyeusement , exposant leur plan pour leur prochain baiser contrôlé par eux-mêmes , les jumeaux Weasley .

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : Sérieusement ... J'ai jamais compris le délire , là !<strong>

**Draco qui embrasse et Hermione et qui pense juste après "Pourquoi l'ai-je embrassé ?" .**

**Vous vous voyez embrasser votre pire ennemi sur un coup de tête ?**

**Et puis , pour les jumeaux , c'est dommages que l'on ne les voit pas beaucoup dans les Dramiones .**

**Alors imaginons que leur baiser inexplicables sont réalisés grâce à nos petits rigolos !**

**Merci les jumeaux ! ;)  
><strong>


	7. Celle qui déprimait et qui n'avait pas u

**Disclaimers : **Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Septième Drabble :** Celle qui déprimait et qui n'avait pas un sort à tout

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension !

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui déprimait et qui n'avait pas un sort à tout <strong>

Et voilà ... Elle avait encore pleurer !

Cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment . Depuis qu'il l'avait quitter .

Elle ne dormait plus la nuit , ne mangeait plus et passait son temps à pleurer .

Et il l'avait largué pour "son bien" .

Elle s'énerva et frappa le pauvre oreiller tremper des larmes

qu'elle avait versé .

Et il n'était que sept heures du matin .

Il fallait se lever et vivre un nouveau jour sans lui .

Le voir mais ne pouvoir le toucher .

L'entendre mais ne pouvoir lui parler .

Elle se leva difficilement et se rendit dans la salle de bain .

Elle faillit faire une syncope en voyant sa tête dans le miroir .

Ses cheveux étaient plus broussailleux et emmêles qu'à l'accoutumée ,

ses yeux étaient gonflés et tout rouges et

deux grosses cernes aussi violettes que la nuit prenait place sous ses yeux

qui étaient tout petit sous la fatigue .

_"Et merde ... Je ferais peur au Baron Sanglant ... Tant pis !"_

Elle se lava le visage et descendit déjeuner , en fulminant que personne n'était

fichu d'inventer un sort pour rendre le visage "normal" et non d'avoir celui d'un zombie n'ayant pas dormit

depuis cent ans .

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : On a souvent une Hermione dépressive après sa rupture avec Draco .<strong>

**Et puis , le sort qui enlève toute trace de fatigue et de pleur n'existe pas !**

**(Malheureusement pour la dépressive qui chiale H24 !)**


	8. Celui qui ne reconnaissait pas son gosse

**Disclaimers : **Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Huitième Drabble :** Celui qui ne reconnaissait pas son gosse

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension !

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui ne reconnaissait pas son gosse<strong>

Voilà 10 ans que la guerre était finie ...

Et 10 ans que l'homme de sa vie avait mystérieusement disparut ...

Il lui avait laissé un souvenir et elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier ...

Un petit blond aux yeux gris arriva en courant vers sa mère qui ressassait (encore) ses pensées vers

son unique amour qu'elle avait eu il y a 10 ans de cela ...

_ -Maman ! Maman ! Un homme attend devant la porte !_

Ah , ce petit ... Le même caractère que son père .

Le même visage , la même attitude ...

Et si elle se souvenait bien , la même voix que son père à l'age de 11 ans ...

Elle se rendit dans le hall et se raidit devant la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle .

Le même homme qui n'avait donné de nouvelles de lui depuis 10 ans .

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu , c'était un jour avant la guerre , dans un lit et ils étaient nus .

Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée et brisa la silence .

_-Tiens , Draco ! Cela faisait longtemps ! 10 ans aujourd'hui , jour pour jour , pour être exacte ._

_ -Bonne mémoire ... tu n'as pas changé , toujours aussi ... précise . C'est ton gosse ? Il a quel âge ?_

fit-il en faisant un signe de tête vers le garçon qui était partit jouer dehors .

_-Oui , c'est mon enfant et il à 9 ans ._

Dit-elle , agacée .

_ -Tu m'as vite remplacée , dis-moi !_

_ -Tu n'es jamais revenu ! Où étais-tu passé ?_

s'écria-t-elle devant le culot du blond qui c'était enjolivé avec le temps , si c'était encore possible .

_-Ce n'est pas une raison pour coucher avec le premier homme venu !_

répliqua-t-il en ignorant sa question .

_ -Le premier homme venu ..._

Hermione faillit s'étouffer devant les paroles de son "ex-petit-ami" .

_-En tout cas , il ne te ressemble pas du tout !_

_ -C'est normal , c'est le portrait craché de son père !_

Lui lança Hermione pour qu'il remarque sa ressemblance extrême avec lui .

_ -C'est vrai que tu dois t'en souvenir , ça a dû être un coups phénoménal !_

_-Et si tu le décrivais , tu remarquerais quelque chose , non ?_

s'énerva la brune devant l'idiot de blond qu'elle avait en face de lui .

_-Son père doit être facilement reconnaissable avec cette blondeur , ces yeux gris , cet air aristocra..._

Draco laissa sa phrase en suspend et ouvrit grand la bouche .

Hermione soupira de soulagement . Il avait surement compris .

Le blond secoua sa tête et murmura , horrifié :

_Tu m'as trompé avec mon père ?_

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : C'est connu , la Hermione avec un gosse dans les bras après la guerre , un Draco qui <strong>

**revient et qui , malgré l'incroyable ressemblance avec son enfant , ne remarque**

**justement pas qu'il s'agit de son gosse .**

**_ WARNING : D'autres Drabble seront peut être écris !_**

(Enfermé moi cet auteur , s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit !)**  
><strong>


	9. Celui qui avouait ses sentiments

**RaR :**

**Ecchymose : **Je suis contente que ses drabbles t'ont plu . Espérons que le prochain et peut-être les suivants te plairont d'avantage (:

**Ero-Chikachu : **Merci ! Tes Reviews m'ont vraiment touchée , je suis ravie de t'avoir fait rire (étant le but premier , j'apprécie) . J'avoue que le 8 est aussi mon préféré ;)

**Edhil Morgul :** Je savait que quelqu'un allait remarqué la ressemblance ! Je me suis en effet inspirée de ce Drabble pour faire le mien . J'ai voulut le faire version Dramione , surtout les pensées

d'Hermione ressemblant beaucoup à celle de Narcissa . Je conseil les "Drabbles dénonciateur" de _Ptite-Ane_ à tous .

**xxxhermyxxx :** Je suis d'accord avec toi pour les clichés . Par contre , le sujet "pédophilie" concernant Hermione et Sirius ou Severus est une façon de parler . C'est vrai quoi , ils ont l'âge

de ses parents ... J'aime tout de même lire des Hermione/Sirius ou Hermione/Severus malgré que je trouve cela ... étrange .

Et j'essaierai de faire des Drabbles avec d'autres personnages bien que mon centre d'attention soit attiré par ses deux protagonistes (:

Merci aux reviewers et aux autres qui ont lu les Drabbles et ajouté en story alert ou favori .

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés sont à de nombreux auteurs .

**Neuvième Drabble : **Celui qui avouait ses sentiments

**Note **: Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p>Hermione était tranquillement assise au pied d'un arbre , avec son gros pavé .<p>

Elle aimait vagabonder dans d'autres mondes grâce à ses livres

Cela lui permettait d'oublier tout ses problèmes , cette guerre , l'école et ce fichu

blond de Serpentard qui lui cassait les pieds à longueur de temps .

Partout où elle allait , ce type lui rappelait que ce n'était qu'une immonde Sang-de-Bourbe et à

quel point il aimait l'embêter .

C'était son passe-temps favoris depuis sept longues années ...

Et pourtant , elle avait appris en ce laps de temps à l'aimer .

Elle se demandait même comment elle pouvait

être amoureuse d'un gars comme lui ...

Quoi qu'il en soit ,

elle ne remarqua pas que l'objet

de ses pensées l'observait .

Il avait même une idée en tête ...

Il s'approcha doucement par derrière et lui cria :

-_Salut Granger !_

Mais au lieu de sursauter , celle-ci tourna

tranquillement l'une des milliers de pages de son livres .

Le blond se gratta la tête ,

signe de réflexion profonde . Pourquoi

cette idiote de Gryffondor l'ignorait ainsi au

lieu de s'énerver ?

-_Sang-de-Bourbes , tu connaît le respect ?_

Toujours aucun signe de la fille .

Il en avait marre de cette inactivité .

Il devait lui avouer ce qu'il avait sur le coeur , en ce moment .

-_Très bien , tu ne veux parler alors écoute ._

_Je suis fou amoureux de toi . Tu es nuit et jour dans mes pensées ,_

_tu es celle qui me donne la force de me lever chaque jour , _

_celle qui donne la force à mon coeur de battre ,_

_celle qui le fait battre , justement ._

_Tu m'as empoisonné ... Je t'aime ._

Mais la stupide Granger avait décidé de l'ignorer en ce jour .

Il s'énerva et partit , non sans avoir donner un gros coups dans l'arbre

et de l'avoir fait trembler .

Cette secousse fit relever la tête à Hermione .

Elle enleva ses écouteurs et regarda autour d'elle .

Rien d'anormal .

Elle pouvait continuer sa lecture et continuer

d'écouter sa musique .

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : On a pas mal de fictions où Draco fait son romantique<strong>

**amoureux transis alors qu'il n'a jamais montrer le moins signe d'amour envers elle .**

**Il l'insulte à longueur de journée et juste après il lui fait une déclaration magnifique .**

**Et aussi , Hermione ne peut avoir d'écouteurs , de Mp3 car les appareils**

**électriques moldus ne marchent pas à Poudlard !**

_**N'empêche , ses déclarations nous font toutes fondre , non ?**_

_**Ce cliché est tout de même appréciable dans certaines fics.**_


	10. Celui qui prenait une pause entre deux c

**Disclaimer :** Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés sont à de nombreux auteurs .

**Dixième Drabble **: Celui qui prenait une pause entre deux chapitres

**Note **: Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p>Se Concentrer .<p>

Il fallait qu'il reste concentrer sur son objectif .

Pour y arriver , il fallait qu'il use toute ses forces et

de sa bonne volonté .

Voilà qui allait être dur ...

Ne pas pensé aux problèmes qui l'encombraient ,

au fou furieux chauve et à face de Serpent qui voulait le tuer ,

ni à la fille de son coeur qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui ,

ni à son meilleur ami dépressif à cause de son autre meilleure amie ,

de cette dernière qui sortait avec son ennemi repentit ...

Non , là il devait régler le problème le plus difficile qu'il soit ...

Tout ce qu'il avait à faire c'était pousser .

Pousser à bout de ce problème qui le faisait atrocement souffrir .

Dans un élan de courage , le jeune Harry Potter , le Survivant , l'Élu ,

Celui-qui-a-survecut , le balafré , le garçon à la cicatrice et aux yeux émeraudes allait

accomplir la tâche la plus encombrante , difficile et souffrante qu'il soit ...

-_A trois ,_ murmura-t-il ._Un ... Deux ... Trois !_

Et il poussa de toutes ses forces .

Et le "plop" libérateur retentit .

Il ne pouvait décrire ce sentiment qui venait de se manifester .

Il était satisfait , heureux et bien dans son corps .

Il s'essuya , tira la chasse et alla se laver les mains .

_Sacré merde _, murmura-t-il en sortant des toilettes .

* * *

><p><strong>Explications :<strong> **Je n'ai , dans aucune fictions concernant n'importe qui , jamais lue une scène aussi importante que celle-ci .**

**Mais ma paroles ils doivent souffrir les perso de ne jamais aller aux toilettes !**

**En tout cas , mission accomplie pour l'agent Potter !**


	11. Celle qui voulait rompre

**RaR :**

**Qqune :** C'est vrai que cette chute est de loin ma préférée ;)

**Senara38 :** Oui , je sus givrée (: . Et je suis complétement d'accord avec J.K Rowling , qu'il est sexy ce Tom Felton ;)

**Ecchymose :** On a tous des moments fleur bleue . Et puis , pour le Drabble 11 , c'était juste une consatation . Heureusement que les auteurs ne nous mettent pas la scène du

caca détaillé ! ;)

**Tchoupi :** Bonne constatation ! Etant aussi fan de friends , cette idée m'est venue car cette série me fait pisser de rire et ces Drabbles sont assez

humoristiques , donc j'ai fait un peu le lien .

**Gueularde :** Sorciers surhommes ! c'est d'un étrange ... ;) Les auteurs pourraient tout de même mettre : "_Pendant qu'Harry était aller au toilettes pour assouvir ses besoins naturels_" , le reste ,

c'est notre tête qui le crée (: .

Sinon , je suis d'accord sur le fait que d'aimer c'est chatier . J'adore les persos de J.K et les tournés au ridicule est assez plaisant ;)

**Hiromichi :** Si les Drabbles te plaient , il en existe quelques uns sur Ff . net . Ravie que les miens t'ont plu ;)

**Marie : **En effet , je suis même ravie qu'il n'y ait pas ce genre de scène en fic ou en livre . C'était juste pour montrer "le derrière de la scène" , si tu veux ;)

Et ne t'inquiètes pas , je suis fans des fics et surtout des Dramiones . Tourner en dérisions certaines scènes est juste amusant et plaisant , la preuve : tu aimes bien (: .

**Merci aux reviews qui me font toutes plaisir et parfois rire .**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés sont à de nombreux auteurs .

**Onzième Drabble** : Celle qui voulait rompre

**Note** : Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><em>-Ron , comment as-tu pu ? ! ?<em>

_Me faire ça à moi , ta petite-amie !_

_Je ne te pensais pas capable de me trahir ainsi , tu_

_me fait honte ! Et tu te dit amoureux ! Pourquoi avoir fait_

_ça , Pourquoi ? _

_Oh non , ne fait pas ton regard de chien battu ,_

_tu assumes tes actes !_

_Tu pensais que je ne trouverais pas cette_

_boîte de chocolat que tu allais offrir à Lavande ?_

_Cela veut tout dire , non ?_

_Je t'ai vu aller lui demander qu'elle était son chocolat_

_préféré et franchement , elle a mauvais goût !_

_Tu t'es bien payé ma tête , tout ce temps et sous mes yeux !_

_Oh , pourquoi ai-je été aussi bête et aveugle ?_

_Je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi !_

Sur ses derniers cris en larmes , Hermione quitta Ron , non sans lui avoir

balancer l'objet de leur discorde .

Ron regardait la boîte au sol , trop secoué pour bouger .

Hermione quitta la salle commune des Gryffondors et rejoignit

celle des préfets-en-chefs . Une fois entrée ,

elle sourit à la personne qui lui faisait face et vint se

blottir dans ses bras .

_-Alors , la rupture ?_

_-Géniale , j'ai un talent caché de comédienne . Merci_

_de m'avoir prévenu ._

_-Mais je t'en pris , mon amour . Ce Weasley_

_pensait vraiment que ces chocolats allaient te plaire ?_

_-Je ne sais pas mais je suis contente que cet idiot_

_est allé demandé à Lavande un conseil_

_en matière de chocolat ._

Le garçon sourit et l'embrassa dans le cou . Elle se laissa faire

et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux .

_-Devine qui j'ai vu parler avec son ex ?_

L'amant de la rouge-et-or leva ses yeux et lui lança

un regard interrogateur .

_-Tu vas enfin pouvoir largué Pansy ._

Fit-elle avec une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux .

* * *

><p><strong>Explications : quand Hermine sort avec Ron , elle le quitte souvent pour une broutille .<strong>

**C'est rare mais ce cas là est plutôt amusant selon la mise en scène de la rupture .**

**Si vous n'aviez pas compris**** : Ron est allé demander des conseils à Lavande en matière de cadeau et elle lui a dit que des chocolats font très plaisirs (vive les kilos en trop !) .**

**Notre petite fouine alias Draco Malefoy l'a vu et a prévenu sa jolie gryffondor avec qui il sort en secret et lui a donné un bon argument pour la rupture :**

**celui de faire un scandale en croyant que ces chocolats étaient pour Lavande et que donc il la trompait avec .**

**A présent , notre jolie Hermione à une jolie idée pour que son serpentard soit lui aussi libre ...**


	12. Celle qui était prisonnière

** Attention :**

_**Je réponds toujours à mes review avant le chapitre ! Excusez-moi du retard, donc. **_

**_Si l'un (ou l'une) d'entre vous m'a laissé une review, j'ai forcément dit un petit quelque chose là-dessus !_  
><strong>

**RaR** :

**beharryordie ****: **Merci beaucoup, contente que tout mes chapitres te plaisent. Le contraire m'aurait chagriner avec le travail que j'y ai fournit ;)

**Pomeline** : Ha Ha, oui ! Celle là, tout le monde l'a apprécier. Et pour te dire, au départ, je ne savais pas comment finir ce chapitre. Je pensais à un drabble que je pourrait faire sur la ressemblance entre Draco et Lucius. Et l'idée m'est venue ici. J'ai rigolé toute seule en l'écrivant, c'était bizarre ! ;)

**Ana74** : Merci, vraiment, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir que tu me dises que tu en est fan. Et voilà la suite (:

**Pussy** : Toi, j'ai bien aimé ta review, surtout ta remarque avec "le bronze" et le chapitre 10 ! Elle m'a bien fait rire ! Et bien sûre, je suis ravie de t'avoir fait "écroulée" ;)

**Zabinii :** Le huitième a du succès, oui ;)

**Lylouss** : c'est bizarre, c'est exactement ce que j'ai pensé ;)

**Mémories100** : Hey, c'est cool que tu aies laissé plusieurs review (: Ravie de t'avoir fait rire ! ;)

**Anonymus** : tout à fait d'accord avec toi. A chaque que je voyais un des clichés que j'ai critiqué, je me demandais qui à été la première personne qui l'avait faite ? Moi, je voulais être la personne qui les ai tourné au ridicule d'une façon rigolote ! ;)

**Attrape-rêve** : 1) Attend, il faut l'encourager ! Et oui, nous sommes tous et toutes avec lui, il a tout notre soutient ;)

2) Tout juste ! Je sais que c'est exactement pour ça qu'elle devient une sang-pure mais il faut affronté la réalité et les problèmes :P

3) Effectivement, j'ai un grain. Mais ce Drabble, heureusement que nous ne le lisons jamais, est une sorte de "face caché des studios", en quelques sortes. (:

**Visiteuse :** Oui, Ragnagna, notre déesse qui à fait ce que nous toutes, auteur, ne faisons pas ! Si, je l'ai lu il y a longtemps, Hermione se rend souvent aux toilettes mais pas pour faire sa petite commission ...

**Minimoi572 **: Je suis d'accord avec toi, absolument génial ! (:

**Alexandrine** : alors n'arrête pas de rire, c'est bon pour la santé ! ;)

**NocturneShadow : **déjà, j'adore ton surnom et merci pour touuuutes ces review ! Ensuite :

1) J'ai lu l'une de tes OneShoot et je l'ai très apprécié ! Et non, il n'y à pas de fameux "cliché" à l'intérieur !

2)Mes Drabbles ne doivent en aucun cas t'empêcher d'écrire une one-shoot ! Méchant Drabbles, méchant (se tape la tête comme un elfe de maison) Lol , juste pour dire, le cliché est le nombre de bal trop important. Une Oneshoot concernant UN bal n'est pas un drame ;)

3) Oh oui ! Laissez-nous fantasmez ! ;)

4) Ah, désolé pour les fautes :/ Mais bon, l'essentiel, c'est que ça t'a plut ! Ouiii, ls jumeaux, je les adore !

5) Mmmmh... C'est une idée, c'est à réfléchir ! Et juste, je sais pas si tu l'a fait exprès mais c'est MST (Maladies Sexuellement Transmissible). Je vais y réfléchir.

6) Il a toujours fait rire, le huitième Drabble. Et concernant ta proposition, je te conseille de lire la suite ... ;)

7)Oui, ils veulent nous faire obliger la technologie. Se plonger dans un autre univers est distrayant, oui.

8) Ha Ha ! Et si, J'OSE ! ;)

**Note à moi même **:_ Je n'ai jamais autant fait de RaR ! _

**Merci à tous pour avoir poster une review ou avoir mit en favori ou story alert mes drabbles !**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout à J.K Rowling . Les cliché sont aux nombreux auteurs qui en commettent

**Douzième Drabble :** Celle qui se sentait prisonnière.

**Note :** lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension (ça rime !)

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

**Dédicace et remerciement à NocturneShadow pour m'avoir donné l'idée pour ce Drabble, moi qui cherchait un autre cliché à... tourner au ridicule !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui se sentait prisonnière<strong>

- Si Miss a besoin de quoi que ce soit, Kimini sera là pour  
>la servir.<p>

Et l'elfe de maison disparut en un pop.  
>L'elfe venait tout juste de lui rapporter un repas chaud, consistant et<br>aussi délicieux qu'appétissant. En plus, tout ce qu'elle préférait  
>était présent : une salade composé bien fraiche,<br>des lasagnes au saumons divines, une  
>tarte au citron meringuée exquise et pour couronner le tout :<br>un verre de vin des plus bon qu'elle n'avait jamais  
>gouter.<p>

Elle avait fait sa toilette dans une salle de bain  
>immense faite en marbre blanc et en<br>robinet d'or, dans une baignoire aussi grande qu'une  
>piscine et remplie de mousse. Il y avait tout ce dont elle avait besoin :<br>savon, shampoing, serviette, brosse à dent et dentifrice.  
>Elle n'avait jamais été aussi propre de toute sa vie !<p>

Elle se peigna avec le peigne qui lui aussi respirait le luxe et qui  
>rendait sa chevelure aussi soyeuse qu'après une heure de shampoing<br>chez elle !  
>Elle se maquilla très légèrement, ce qui la rendait naturelle et<br>se parfuma d'un parfum que seule les Lady de la haute  
>société mettaient.<p>

Mais avant de se préparer, il fallait choisir sa robe !  
>Chose très ardue lorsque l'on ouvre le dressing<br>et que l'on voit autant de robe que dans un magasin !  
>Il y en avait de toute sorte, toutes aussi belles les unes que les autres.<br>Elle opta pour une robe sombre qui contrastait parfaitement  
>avec son teint de pêche.<p>

Sur la commode se trouvait une boîte.  
>Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de constater que le<br>contenu de cette boîte était toute sorte de  
>bijoux en or, argent ou autre métal hors de prix.<p>

Elle ferma la boîte, ne prenant qu'un collier en or et fit le tour de la chambre :  
>Un grand lit baldaquin entouré de fin rideaux lui faisait office de<br>couchette, la pièce elle-même devait faire  
>la taille de sa maison et, bien entendu, il y avait<br>une bibliothèque incluse !  
>Cette dernière était gargantuesque et devait posséder<br>mille et un ouvrages.

Elle prit un livre et le feuilleta, distraite.  
>Elle pensait à ses amis qui devaient se faire un sang d'encre pour elle !<br>Elle voulait qu'ils ne la croient pas morte et qu'ils continuent les recherches.  
>Elle souhaitait tellement qu'ils débarquent à l'instant même pour la sauver de cet enfer !<p>

Malheureusement, elle devait se contenter d'être  
>l'esclave de Draco Malefoy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Franchement, j'adore quand Hermione est la captive de Draco.**

**Surtout quand lui était déjà amoureux d'elle avant et que donc, il lui donne tout ce luxe.**

**Ce cliché est un cliché que... j'aime bien lire. **

**pas qu'elle soit dans une prison dorée mais le fait que, justement, on comprenne**

**que Draco est fou amoureux d'elle.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ps : Le dernier film d'Harry Potter le 13 juillet soit, <strong>

**pour moi à cet instant même, le 12 juillet à 00:25,**

**c'est demain !**

**J'arrive pas à croire que se sera la fin de la saga Harry Potter ! **

**J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, comme Emma Watson (elle à pleurer lors de l'avant première à Londres !)**

**Harry Potter, l'événement de ces deux derniers siècles !**

**Mais il continuera de vivre à travers nous, jamais nous ne l'oublieront !**

**A Harry Potter ! **

**(Et Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et bien sur, la petite fouine prétentieuse et blonde : Draco Malefoy !=  
><strong>


	13. Celle qui cherchait un sort

**RaR **

**Fresh501 : **Ha Ha, j'ai bien aimé tes review ! Euh, en ce qui concerne ta démarche euh... ça me flatte mais de là à me lécher les pieds XD. Et oui, la langue française : tout un art ! Et oui, en plus j'adore les faire, mes commentaire ! Ma plume aiguisée fait bien peut au "Mélos", Ha Ha ! Et pour Draco, au huitième Drabble, oui je n'ai pas été très gentille avec lui mais... c'est qu'il est blond, tu comprends ? ;) Tu as une vision de l'amour... intéressante, aussi... Ben mes Drabbles ne seront jamais sérieux alors attends toi à un truc bizarre qui sort de mon imagination étrange (: . J'ai adoré ton Remake du drabble 11 ! J'y avais pas pensé et ça m'a fait bien rire ! J'ai vu Hp7 moi aussi, en avant première ! Il est MERVEILLEUX, surtout en 3D ! J'espère qu'il t'a plu, à toi aussi, ce qui est sûr vu qu'il est imbattable ! J'en ai même pleuré à la fin ! Voilà voilà, bisouuus (:

**Heather Sevenfold** : Ca fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir redonner goût à l'écriture et à la lecture ! On ne m'avais jamais dit ça et j'en suis vraiment ravie (:

**NocturneShadow** : Mouahahaha, je t'adore toi, tu sais ;) J'adore tes idées, vraiment (: J'espère que ce Drabble là va te plaire, je me suis inspirée de ce que tu m'as écrit et j'ai bien apprécier l'écrire (:

* * *

><p><strong>Note Personnelle :<strong>

On est le mercredi 13 juillet 2011 !

Et oui, Harry Potter et les reliques de la mort, seconde partie sort aujourd'hui !

L'avez-vous ? Avez-vous aimé ? Êtes vous déçue ?

Moi, j'ai vu l'avant-première à minuit.

Mon petit topo : J'ai adoré ! Franchement, il était incroyable ! Et marrant aussi ! L'effet 3D était incroyable et j'ai pleuré quand on voit le corps de Fred.

La réplique du siècle : C'est ma copine, espèce d'abrutis ! (Ron à Malefoy, Zabini et Goyle à propos d'Hermione).

J'ai une boule dans la gorge à savoir que c'est finit.

Le baiser de Ron et Hermione. Franchement, c'était mignon mais voilà quoi... c'était pas avec Draco.

Quand on voyait Draco en gros plan, je bavais entièrement en disant des "C'Bogoooosse" ou "il est trooooop beau !"

Même si c'était sûre, j'étais quand même dégoutée que Draco et Hermione ne soit pas encore. Et quand j'ai vu Draco avec Astoria aussi et leur gosse.

On a enfin vu touuuuut les gosses !

Pas déçue du tout, une expérience de ouf.

Ca va me manquer mais, comme je l'ai déjà dit, Harry Potter n'est pas finit et il va vivre encore

looooooooooongtemps !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout à J.K Rowling . Les cliché sont aux nombreux auteurs qui en commettent

**Treizième Drabble :** Celle qui cherchait un sort.

**Note :** lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension (ça rime !)

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

**Dédicace et remerciement à NocturneShadow pour m'avoir donné l'idée pour ce Drabble, encore !, et de me donner des idées**

**pour la suite (:  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui cherchait un sort<strong>

- Mais c'est Weasmoche, l'empoté et la Sang-de-Bourbe !

- Voilà notre petite fouine entourée de ses chiens de garde !

- Tu vas le regretter, sale impure !

Encore une dispute entre Draco Malefoy et le trio d'or.  
>Le blond venait de sortir sa baguette, suivit rapidement de<br>la seule fille du trio.

- _Stupéfix_ !, lança Malefoy.

-_ Protego_ ! TOI, tu vas le regretter !_ Ca_... euh... _capa_...

Bouse de dragon ! Hermione venait d'oublier le sort qu'elle voulait lancer.  
>Les autres la regardaient, amusés.<br>Ses amis affichaient un air impatient tandis qu'Hermione  
>essayait toutes sortes de sort qui ne marchaient pas.<p>

- Je sais !, lança la brune.

Elle sortit de sa poche, Merlin seul sait comment !, un gros livre poussiéreux d'au moins trois milles pages.  
>Genre, le pavé qui occupe Hermione les jours pluvieux. Ou ensoleillés, au choix. Non, même pas le choix, elle<br>est toujours plonger dans un livre de ce genre.  
>Enfin bref, elle ouvrit le livre comme si de rien était et cherchait le sort.<p>

- Attendez tous deux petites minutes s'il vous plaît !, leur lança Hermione.

Harry et Ron haussèrent les épaules et, pour passer le temps,  
>parlèrent de la pluie et du beau temps à Malefoy.<p>

Après un temps indéterminé pour la Gryffondor, elle arriva au  
>milieu du livre et trouva enfin le sort qu'elle voulait !<p>

- Voilà, je l'ai ! _Capa_...

Elle s'arrêta au milieu du mots, baissant à nouveau sa baguette.  
>En face d'elle se trouvait ses amis, endormit aux côtés de Malefoy et de ses gorilles qui servaient à ce<br>dernier d'oreiller.

- Ils se sont endormis ! J'y crois pas... chuchota Hermione  
>pour elle-même.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Les amis d'Hermione sont exaspérant ! ;)<strong>

**Les auteur inventent toutes sortes de sort, à croire que dans chaque situation, un sort peut leur rendre la tâche facile !**

**Si c'était vrai, il y aurait deux livres d'Harry Potter seulement.**

**Et même si Herminoe est plongée H24 dans les livres, elle ne peut pas tout connaître !**

**Ce n'est pas Wonderwoman, c'est "juste"... une sorcière...**


	14. Celle qui devenait une femme

**RaR :**

**HaleyHeaven :** Merci pour ta review et je pense aussi que maintenant, pas mal de personne vont éviter les clichés maintenant qu'on les a lu dans... toutes leur splendeur du ridicule ;)

**Fresh501 : **Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir un drôle de rire, alors ! Je suis d'accord avec toi pour le baiser de Mione et Ron** : on voit que ses cheveux de roux !** Et puis oui, c'était vachement triste de voir les cadavres et de voir le générique de fin qui nous rappelait qu'il n'y aura plus de "SNIF" nouveau fiiiiiiiilm ! * est en pleur devant son ordi*. C'était un pur délice, oui**.**

**NocturneShadow :** Il pleur des idées, chez toi, dis donc ! En plus, j'avais pensé à un Drabble de ce genre ! Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment comme tu me l'as dit, c'est plus la fin qui rend le tout... ridicule ? Merci encore ;)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Quatorzième Drabble :** Celle qui devenait une femme .

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

**C'est pas nouveau mais ce Drabble est aussi dédicacé à NocturneShadow.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui devenait une femme<strong>

- Draco, je... je ne l'ai jamais fait avant et j'ai peur de ne pas... être à la hauteur ou que cela  
>fasse mal.<p>

- Ne t'en fait pas, mon amour, je vais y aller doucement. Toutes les premières  
>fois font mal mais cela passe vite.<p>

Il caressa les formes de sa dulcinée et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il descendit tout en  
>continuant ses baisers. Il embrassa ses seins et titilla, lécha, mordilla<br>ses tétons devenus dur sous l'excitation.  
>Il remonta et l'embrassa langoureusement et amoureusement sur la bouche.<p>

Il caressa son intimité et il gémit en la sentant se cambrer, geste incroyablement  
>sensuel. Il introduisit un doigt, puis deux, tout en faisant de léger va-et-viens.<br>Il sentait son bas ventre prendre feu sous l'attente.

Il retira ses doigts et caressa les cuisses de la belle  
>brune tout en les écartant.<p>

Il se plaça au dessus d'elle et attendit qu'elle soit prête pour  
>y aller. Elle fit un léger signe de la tête et il<br>la pénétra d'un coups.

Elle gémit sous la surprise et sous la douleur qui n'était  
>pas très forte.<br>Il fit de lents va-et-viens qui devinrent de plus en  
>plus rapide.<p>

A la fin, quand il sentit l'orgasme arriver, il accéléra  
>la cadence et il pu enfin toucher le septième ciel, le pêché interdit mais<br>délicieux et il se déversa en elle.

Il l'embrassa puis roula sur le côté. Il n'avait jamais vécu quelque  
>chose d'aussi fort. Il se tourna vers elle et croisa ses yeux<br>chocolat qui semblaient, eux aussi, posséder  
>un éclat de joie.<p>

- Alors, c'était comment ? Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ?

- Je n'ai rien sentit du tout !

* * *

><p><strong>Ouais, bon, notre petit blondinet à la réputation de "dieu du sexe" vient<strong>

**de se prendre un sacré coup dans son égo !**

**Soyez indulgent, ne me frappez pas, c'est mon premier lémon !**

**L'explication est qu'Hermione s'attendait à souffrir. Bien qu'elle eut un peu mal, elle ne sentit pas la douleur.**

**Et puis la première fois ne peut pas être "incroyable" non plus.**

**C'est plus un PoV Draco pour rendre la chute meilleure.**

**Si j'avais écrit : "Hermione gémit de plaisir", la chute n'aurait servit à rien. **

**Et le petit éclat de joie dans les yeux de la brune c'est qu'elle**

**est heureuse de ne pas avoir eut mal.  
><strong>


	15. Celui qui prenait une pause entre deux

**RaR :**

**Josianee **: Coucou la petite nouvelle ! ;) Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de voir que les lecteurs incitent les auteurs à écrire des chapitres en leur donnant des idées (: C'est une bonne idée dont il faut que je réfléchisse. Et pour le cliché que tu as retrouvé : c'est toujours drôle de retrouvé dans une fiction "sérieuse" (mes drabbles ne le sont absolument pas) un cliché qui a été tourné au ridicule ou exagérer. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira. bises.

**beharryordie :** Et si on était sur facebook, j'aurais aimé ton commentaire ;) J'ai eut les mêmes réactions que toi devant le film, aussi (:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Quinzième Drabble :** Celui qui prenait une pause entre deux chapitres, partie 2.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension . Et aussi le reste car... tout est bizarre dans mon monde.

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Si toi aussi tu as des idées de clichés à critiqué, envois moi ton idée et peut-être (surement) réussirai-je à le faire à ma sauce !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui prenait une pause entre deux chapitres, partie 2<strong>

Avez-vous déjà ressentit ce sentiment de dérangement ?

Celui d'être gêné et considérer comme faible tant que la

tâche n'étais pas accomplie ?

C'est ce que Ron Weasley ressentait.

Mais aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus aucun moyen et était obliger

de réussir sa mission.

Pour son bien mais aussi pour celui de l'humanité.

Il devait _le _trouver.

Trouver quoi ?, me diriez-vous.

Et bien, le fameux trésor maudit qui, dès que vous le touchez,

vous rend à la fois fier de vous mais aussi dégouté.

C'est le revers de la médaille, comme le disent si bien les moldus.

Il était seul, dans sa salle commune, et se préparait.

Il vérifia que personne n'était ici et il put commencer sa tâche si

difficile qui le préoccupait depuis ce matin-même.

Ce qu'il cherchait se situait au fin fond d'une grotte sinueuse

remplie de végétation et de diverses liquides.

Le mieux était de ne pas penser à l'endroit où vous étiez.

Ce fameux _trésor _se situait toujours dans l'endroit le plus difficile à

atteindre.

Un faux mouvement et le tremblement de terre risque d'arriver

avec la tornade.

Il tâtonna la parois et retint un cri de victoire :

Il l'avait trouver !

C'est ainsi qu'il réussit à la ressortir sans problème et à la contempler, avec

ce sentiment de bien-être, de fierté, mais de dégoût.

_La_ ?

Oui : cette grosse crotte de nez verte et gluante qui le gênait

dans sa respiration.

* * *

><p><strong>Je ne sais pas quel est le plus dégoutant.<strong>

**Celui de Harry qui chie ou celui de Ron qui se gratte le nez ?**

**En tout cas, voilà quelque chose qui me paraît vraiment, mais _vraiment_ bizarre.**

**Bon, d'accord, on peut voir quelque fois qu'un perso va aux toilettes.**

**Mais a-t-on déjà vu un personnage se moucher, non pas parce qu'il a un rhume mais à cause d'une...**

**"difficulté respiratoire nasale" ?**

**Le côté aventure, mission, que l'on retrouve dans les deux drabbles dégoûtant,**

**insiste sur le fait que nos personnages sont toujours à fond**

**dans le mystère et les difficultés et qu'ils voient tout comme une**

**épreuve à franchir.**

**En tout cas, j'ai une autre petite idée pour un drabble dégoûtant mais**

**je vais attendre un peu ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Après ce Drabble pour le moins dégradant envers le personnage de Ron Weasley,<strong>

**certaines personnes voudront porter plainte ou se demanderont si l'auteur n'a pas une case en moins.**

**Rassurez-vous, son état de folie est stable.**

**Elle est encore capable d'écrire de vraies Fanfictions "sérieuses".**

**Mais bien sur, les séquelles sont présentes et risques de troubles sa vie, ainsi**

**que celle de ses lecteurs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Si toi aussi tu as aimé mes Drabbles, fait le moi savoir en<strong>

**m'écrivant une review !**

**_Ca fait toujours plaisir._  
><strong>


	16. Celle qui avait changé Ou peutêtre pas

**Je reviens avec un nouveau Drabble !**

**RaR :**

**Patmol-Black :** Merci pour ta review et c'est un plaisir pour moi de t'avoir fait rire.

**Pulco Citron** : J'aime ton nom (: . Oui, malgré tout, on aime les bals car c'est toujours là que Draco avoue ses sentiments et blablabla...

**beharryordie** : Désolé de t'avoir refait vivre ce souvenir. Je sais ce que c'est, j'ai vécu la même chose avec un gros camionneur qui croyait que personne le voyait d'en haut...

**Anonyme** : Les fautes, la bêtes noirs de tout auteur... contente que ça t'ait tout de même plu (:

**Winry** : cette chute en a choqué plus d'un, je peux te le dire ;)

**Tyopi** : Tu es la première qui me dit que le Drabble 6 est son préféré ! Oui, cela est vraiment dommage de ne pas voir nos petits rigolos de jumeaux plus souvent. Merci pour ta review que j'ai lu avec le sourire.

**SeverusMentor** : Woah, on ne m'avait jamais dit quelque chose comme ça, merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé mes drabbles (:

**Joy** : Merci pour ta review qui m'a donné l'envie d'écrire ce Drabble (:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Seizième Drabble :** Celle qui avait changé. Ou peut-être pas...

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui avait changé. Ou peut-être pas...<strong>

Elle se déhanchait tel un mannequin sur le quai

de la voix 9 3/4, dans la gare King Cross.

Beaucoup de regards se tournaient vers les deux longues

jambes habillées de collant transparents, de talons aiguilles et dont

la jupe ne cachait presque rien.

Ses long cheveux lisses volaient derrière elle et

d'un geste de la main, elle les remit en place .

Elle portait un t-shirt qui laissait apparaître le bas de son ventre

parfaitement plat ainsi qu'une bonne poitrine bien rebondie.

Tout les garçons n'avaient d'yeux que pour elle.

Elle leur rappelait quelqu'un mais ils ne se souvenaient

pas de qui.

De grands yeux chocolats, une petite bouche mutine et un nez légèrement

retroussé...

Elle arriva devant Harry et Ron qui la regardaient, bouche-bée.

"Qui est ce canon ?", pensa Ron.

" Elle ressemble étrangement à Hermione. Ce pourrait-il que... ?"

Cette dernière arriva, et s'exclama :

- Harry ! Ron ! Je vous présente ma mère, Shirley !

Cette femme dont tout les regards de garçons libidineux en manque

d'amour regardaient, n'était autre que Shirley Granger, la mère d'Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione ne peut pas devenir le nouveau<strong>

**top model de l'école en deux mois seulement.**

**On lit beaucoup ce genre de fic où Hermione se pervertie et où elle prend trois tailles de bonnets**

**en plus !**

**Bref, personne n'est parfait...**


	17. BONUS : HG et DM sont maintenant amis

**Salut tout l****e monde !**

**Et oui, Je suis de retour !**

**Attention : Ceci n'est pas un Drabble.**

**C'est plutôt une sorte de mini one-shoot.**

**J'ai eu l'envie de l'écrire après avoir lu trois ou quatre one shoot comme celle-ci.**

**Ps : Ne me demandez pas pour mes autres histoires ou quoi que se soit, rien ne me motive pour vraiment écrire la suite. En gros, elles sont en hiatus.**

**J'espère que vous allez appréciez ce petit bonus.**

Enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Le plot de cette histoire a quelques auteurs dont je me suis inspirés.

**Mini OS BONUS :** Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy sont maintenant "amis"

**Note :** Lire à la fin le petit message.

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p>- Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy sont maintenant amis.<p>

_**Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et 26 autres amis aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : Pourquoi la totalité de la septième année des Serpents aiment ça ? O_o'

Blaise Zabini : Aaah, Potter, Pourquoi portes-tu des lunettes alors que la magie pourrait corriger ta vue ?

_ Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 36 autres amis aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley : OMG Hermione, tu fraternise avec l'ennemi ? ! ?

Ginny Weasley : Ronald, tu es vraiment un imbécile, toi aussi tu l'as dans tes amis !

_ Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et 38 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Je rêve ou tout Poudlard suit cette actualité ?

_ Draco Malefoy, Ginny Weasley et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Albus Dumbledore : En effet, Miss Granger, il semble que chaque personne dans ce château suit attentivement cette discussion. J'ajouterai que je suis fière de vous et que Gryffondor gagne 10 points.

_ Potter, Hermione Granger et 30 personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Seamus Finnigan : Yeaaah ! Dans les dents, les serpents !

Severus Rogue : 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor pour comportement innaproprié et irrespect des camarades de Mr Finnigan.

_ Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 26 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy aime<span> Draco Malfoy<span>.

_**Pansy Parkinson, Neville Londubat et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : Neville WTF ?

_ Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Pas étonnant, il aime aussi ma page et celle de Théo.

_ Theodore Nott aime ce commentaire._

Théodore Nott : Il doit juste être un peu gay sur les bords...

_ Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Harry Potter : Cela n'explique pas pourquoi il n'aime pas ma page.

_ Draco Malfoy aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malefoy : Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant à cela.

_ Blaise Zabini, Thédore Nott et 8 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Malfoy vient de se déclarer auto-Gay.

_ Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Et c'est Granger qui dit ça !

_ Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson et 26 autres amis aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley : Qu'est ce qu'Hermione a à voir là-dedans ?

Pansy Parkinson : Mais rien, mon chou.

_ Blaise Zabini, Daphné Greengrass et 30 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger et Cormac McLaggen sont maintenant amis.<p>

_**Cormac McLaggen aime ça.**_

Harry Potter : n'aime pas ça.

Ron Weasley : n'aime pas ça non plus.

Draco Malfoy : deteste ça.

* * *

><p>Draco Malefoy a écrit sur le mur de Harry Potter :<p>

- Alors, Potter, prêt à mordre la poussière demain ?

_**Blaise Zabini, Marcus Flint et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

Ron Weasley : T'es marrant, Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy : Moi, oui. Toi, non.

_ Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Granger énervée contre son petit copain ?

Draco Malfoy : Ce n'est pas son petit copain ! ! !

_ Astoria Greengrass aime ce commentaire._

Astoria Greengrass : Trop chou.

_ Pansy Parkinson, Milicent Bulstrode et 5 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley :  Qu'est ce que t'en as à faire, Malfoy ? Moi et Hermione sont plus que bons amis , hé hé !

_ Ron Weasley aime ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger :  Ronald, tu es ridicule ! Non seulement je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi donc arrête de mentir, mais en plus tu aimes tes propres commentaires !

_ Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Et bien, on peut voir que beaucoup de personnes sont d'accord avec Granger, Weasley. Tu sers vraiment à rien.

_ Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley : Harry, toi aussi tu me trahis ?

_ Ginny Weasley et Hermione Granger aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Ha Ha Ha, t'es vraiment ridicule Weasley, personne ne t'aime !

_ Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley : Malfoy, t'es un trou du cul.

Severus Rogue : Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour vulgarité envers ses camarades de Mr Weasley.

_ Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 26 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Harry Potter : Pour te répondre, Malfoy, on va gagner notre match haut la main !

_ Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas et 12 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

* * *

><p>- Hermione Granger : A finit son devoir de potion !<p>

_**Ginny Weasley, Romilda Vane et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

Ron Weasley : QUEL DEVOIR ? O_o'

_ Draco Malfoy aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : J'en connais un qui est dans la bouse d'hypogriffe...

_ Harry Potter et Ginny Weasley aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Ma parole vous êtes de partout, vous deux !

_ Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 43 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Severus Rogue : Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor pour ne pas noter ses devoirs.

_ Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott et 26 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

* * *

><p>- Ron Weasley : A envie de se suicider.<p>

- Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Severus Rogue et 59 autres personnes vont participés à l'évenement : Saut de Ronald Weasley de la tour d'astronomie un jour d'orage.

Molly Weasley a écrit sur le mur de Ron Weasley :

- Alors on ne t'attend pas pour partir à la plage ce week-end ?

_**Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et 45 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

Ron Weasley : VDM.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy aime <span>Fuck le monde, j'aime qui je veux.<span> et Amour interdit.

_**Pansy Parkinson, Daphné Greengrass et 68 autres personnent aiment ça.**_

Pansy Parlinson à écrit sur le mur de Draco Malfoy :

- Tu sais que t'es chou quand t'es amoureux ?

_**Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : Wouah, je viens d'apprendre que Malfoy avait un coeur.

_ Ginny Weasley, Neville Londubat et 35 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : T'es pas marrant, Potter.

_ Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tout les serpentards aiment toujours tes publications, Malfoy.

_ Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 54 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Normal, je suis leur Prince, ma petite Grangie.

_ Blaise Zabini, Adrien Pucey et 30 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Déjà, ne m'appelle pas GRANGIE, et aussi je ne suis pas TA "Grangie".

_ Blaise Zabini, Ron Weasley et 29 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : C'est ce que tu crois...

_ Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

* * *

><p>Cormac McLaggen a écrit sur le mur de Hermione Granger :<p>

- Salut, Hermione, j'ai vu que tu as terminé ton devoir de potion et je n'ai toujours pas compris le mien, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider s'il-te-plaît ?

_**Cormac McLaggen et Zacharia Smith aiment ça.**_

Hermione Granger : C'est d'accord :) On se retrouve à 17 heures à la bibliothèque ?

Cormac McLaggen : Ca marche ! :D

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Draco Malfoy :<p>

- On peut savoir ce qu'il t'as prit aujourd'hui, à la bibliothèque avec Cormac ?

_**Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson aiment ça.**_

Draco Malfoy : Comment ça ? T'as vu ce qu'il a fait ? Il a passer son bras autour de toi !

_ Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson aiment ce commentaire._

Harry Potter : Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé ?

_ Blaise Zabini et Pansy Parkinson aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Granger est allée aider McLaggen pour son devoir de potion car "il n'y arrivait pas". Mais la prude petite Granger n'avait pas remarqué qu'il avait autre chose en tête. Au moment où il c'est approché d'elle et a mit son bras autour de son épaule, Granger c'est reculé d'un bond tandis que Draco, plus rapide, a défoncé la tronche de McLaggen !

_ Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley et 63 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Cela n'excuse pas le fait que tu l'as emmené à l'infirmerie tant son visage était ensanglanté ! ! ! ! !

_ Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley et 63 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : C'est vrai que c'était sanglant !

_ Thédore Nott, Marcus Flint et 38 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley : Mais comment Zabini et Parkinson sont au courant de ça ? Pire : Pourquoi diable Malfoy à sauter sur la tronche de Mclaggen ? Et comment savait-il que Mclaggen avait passer son bras autour de Hermione ? ! ?

_ Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 31 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Quel ignorant et insouciant petit Weasley... T'as quel âge dans ta tête, 5 ans ?

_ Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ginny Weasley : Crois moi, Parkinson, c'est pire que tu ne le croit.

_ Pansy Parkinson, George Weasley et 78 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : TU NOUS A ESPIONNER ? ! ? ! ? Pourquoi, par Morgane, as-tu fais cela ? ! ?

_ Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott et 35 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Ma parole, Granger, tu traînes trop avec Weasley !

_ Blaise Zabini, Ginny Weasley et 63 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Moi, Captain Obvious, vais répondre à toutes vos questions. Moi et Pansy savons ce qu'il c'est passé car on y était. On aidait Draco. Car si vous ne l'aviez pas compris il espionnait Granger et Mclaggen car selon lui, je cite : "Ce Mclaggen est louche, faut garder un oeil sur lui".

**CETTE PUBLICATION A ÉTÉ SUPPRIMER PAR L'AUTEUR ET/OU PAR LA PERSONNE CONCERNÉE.**

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère <span>sincèrement<span> que cela vous a plu.  
><strong>

**Comme vous l'avez devinez, nos ptits choux ont FB !  
><strong>

**Pour le titre, je crois qu'il y a une fiction qui a à peu près le même donc je le précise pour ne pas être accusée de Plagiat !**

**Bon, je pense que cela mérite une petite suite, vous croyez pas ? ;D**

**Je pense que je vais essayez d'y travailler.**

**Merci aussi à toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisirs et ça motive (ça rempli aussi le coeur de remords de vous laissez sans rien d'autre)**

**Vos idées sont bien exploitables et je serais ravie d'en recevoir plus !**

**Donc si vous avez quoi que se soit comme idée, un cliché TROP vu mais pas déjà fait, je serais ravie d'essayer d'en faire quelque chose !**

_**Grosses bises à tous !**_


	18. Ceux qui peinaient à trouver un MdP

**Hey ! **

**Et bien, me voici me voilà avec un Drabble très court mais qu'on retourve TRES souvent.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés appartiennes à de nombreux auteurs .

**Dix-septième Drabble : **Ceux qui peinaient à trouver un mot de passe .

**Note** : A lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension !

****A prendre à la rigolade !****

* * *

><p><strong>Ps : Ce Drabble m'est venu en tête et je me souvenais que quelqu'un me l'avait conseillé, après avoir cherché qui c'était (oui, j'allais pas posté un Drabble sans dire qui m'en avait inspiré !) :<br>**

**Je remercie wow pour cette idée (et lui dédie ce mini Drabble) !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui peinaient à trouver un mot de passe<strong>

_- Rat-de-Bibliothèque !_

-_ Horrible petit serpent !_

_- Draco le plus beau !_

_- Draco le macho !_

_- Idiote d'impure !_

_- Imbécile de mangemort !_

_- Bouffon d'or !_

_- Vicieuse fouine !_

_- Horrible limace !_

_- Affreuse Veracrasse !_

Avec un soupir, Hermione donna un coups de pied dans le tableau

qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

_- C'est peine perdue, jamais on pourra s'entendre sur ce sujet !_

_Vous avez une idée professeur ?_, demanda la jeune Gryffondor.

_- Oui, pourquoi pas "Amour inattendu et éternel qui bouleversera votre vie alors que vous n'avez que quatorze ans ?"_

Hermione et Draco se regardèrent puis Draco s'exclama, content :

- Ça c'est génial, professeur ! En plus, c'est bien dans le contexte, vraiment, y a pas à dire, c'est F-A-N-T-A-S-T-I-Q-U-E ! Franchement, merci d'avoir trouver ce mot de passe pour nous !

Et ainsi, Draco et Hermione passèrent le tableau qui renfermait leur salle commune.

* * *

><p><strong><span> Explications<span> : Ah Nan ! **

**Ah Nan, nan, nan, nan !**

**Vraiment, là, faut arrêter !**

**Bon, ok, le coups de la salle commune des préfets, rien que ça, c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux et je me demande si je vais pas en faire un Drabble, mais le coups du MOT DE PASSE de cette salle IMAGINAIRE...**

**Wtf ? Oo'**

**Autant dire, 95% des Dramiones pendant Poudlard possèdent cette salle commune ds préfèts en chef :**

**Je l'avoue, je l'ai fait ! (et je le regrette un peu, quand même)**

**Je trouve que c'est juste le moyen de facilité de rapprocher Hermione et Draco.**

**Ce genre de fic c'est bien, seulement quand c'est un Dark Draco ! (je suis fan des Dark Draco donc si vous avez des fics en ayant un, je serais ravie de savoir laquelle !)**

**Breeeef, parlons de CE drabble ci.**

**Le mot de passe imposé par McGo est toujours hors contexte !**

**Oui, la partie ou Draco parle est l'effet "tu te moques de moi ?" pour le lecteur car jamais Draco réagirais de cette façon, surtout si on lui propose ce genre de mot de passe !**

**Sérieux "Votre mot de passe sera "Amour Eternel"...**

**Perso, je prendrai la personne qui m'ordonne ce mot de passe à partagé avec mon pire ennemi pour une malade mental !**

**Bon, si vous avez lu cette longue note, peut-être êtes vous du même avis que moi sinon, dites moi en review ce que vous en pensez !**

**Bizouuuuille et à la prochaine ! **

**(C'est fou, j'ai l'impression de lâcher une Podcast comme à la Cyprien ou Norman mais par écrit ! Une corde ?)  
><strong>


	19. Celle qui amenait la guerre par la paix

**Hey !**

**Me revoilà avec un Drabble (Nooooon, sééériiiieeeuuux ?)**

**Bref, encore une fois, un cliché qui se fait tellement présent dans les fics**

**qu'il se doit d'être caricaturé !**

**Pour répondre à I Love T.F, ce n'est pas UNE fiction que je caricature, mais plutôt un GRAND nombre de "clichés" qu'on retrouve très souvent dans un tas de fiction (:**

* * *

><p><strong>Malfoy Funambule :<strong> Je sais que ça date mais merci de m'avoir inspiré pour ce Drabble, je te le dédie (:

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés sont à de nombreux auteurs .

**Dix-huitième Drabble :** Celle qui amenait la guerre par la paix

**Note **: Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui amenait la guerre par la paix<strong>

Harry, Ron et Ginny se tenaient face à Hermione,

tout trois prêts à l'affronter.

Ils étaient indignés.

Pire que ça, ils se sentaient trahis !

_- Je n'arrive pas à y croire..._, commença Ron,

le visage tellement rouge que ses cheveux en furent jaloux.

- _Hermione, je m'attendais vraiment à tout mais ça ? Jamais !_,

continua Ginny.

Harry ne parlait pas, il secouait seulement sa tête de gauche à droite

tant il était déçu.

_- T-t-tu... Tu fraternise avec l'ennemi ! Et ça, CA ! C'est l_a_ plus grande_

_honte au gryffondor qu'il n'y ait jamais eu !_

_ - Je suis entièrement d'accord avec Ron. Plus jamais nous te verrons de la même façon. Pas vrai, Harry ?_

Ce dernier, avec un air de dégout, dit :

_- Je ne me sens même plus capable de rester aux côtés de cette traitresse..._

_Venez, on s'en va !_

_-Ouais, et on ne veut plus jamais te revoir !_, s'exclama Ron avant de claquer l_e _tableau_._

Hermione ne dit rien et haussa les épaules une fois qu'ils furent partis.

Elle ne pensait pas que faire la paix avec l'ennemi apporterai la guerre avec ses amis !

En secouant la tête, Hermione se dit qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû appeler

Malefoy par son prénom devant eux.

* * *

><p><strong>Explicatio<strong>**n **:

**Bon, je sais que mes explications sont, parfois, plus longues que le Drabble**

**en lui-même, mais j'ai quand même mon mot à dire !**

**Comme je l'ai dit dans le Drabble précédent, 95% des fics**

**se passant à Poudlard possède le cliché de la "salle commune des préfet en chef".**

**Accompagné de cela, 84.8% de ces fics possède le fameux moment**

**de la PAIX, vous savez, ce moment où l'un des deux arrive et dit :**

** "Tu sais, je pense que pour faire un travail de qualité et respecter notre statut de prefet en chef, le mieux serait que l'on fasse une paix TEMPORAIRE et que l'on arrête de s'appeler par des nom idiots. Nous avons des prénoms, bon-sang !" _*le lire en version rapide, en voix de je-sais-tout-gay-tête-à-claque :)*_**

**Bon, c'est généralement dit par Hermione mais il se peut que Draco le demande aussi.**

**Bref, le moment rigolo de la chose, c'est quand Hermione parle à ses amis et dit le mot interdit qu'il ne faut jamais prononcer après Voldemort : DRACO !**

**C'est bon, elle dit "Draco", ses amis lui font une leçon de moral ! **

**"Je rêve ou tu viens de l'appeler par son prénom ? Vous en êtes au stade des prénoms ? Pourquoi tu l'as appelé par son prénom ?"**

**Et d'autres questions aussi connes où le mieux serait de répondre :**

**"Je sais pas, peut-être parce que ses parents l'ont appelés ainsi et que c'est, comme vous l'avez dit, son PRENOM."**

**En gros, je caricature ici la réaction des Gryffondors qui font toujours une réaction pas possible lorsque**

**Hermione fait une "PAIX TEMPORAIRE" avec Draco**_**.**_

_***Paix qui finit souvent par un mariage et 6 enfants***_

**On se retrouve très vite avec un Drabble que j'ai en tête à l'instant où j'écris cela.**

**Un Drabble qui va avec celui-ci, par ailleurs.**

**A très bietôt et, bien sûr, les review sont très motivantes et très bonnes**

**pour la santé de l'auteur. (:**


	20. Celui qui voulait la protégerOu pas !

**H**

**Heeeey !**

**Oui, je publie beaucoup en ce moment !**

**Baaah, écoutez, j'ai l'inspiration et de formidable reviews m'apportant cette inspiration ci.**

**Donc, merci a nermind the bollocks pour cette idée de cliché qui est, certe, trèèèèèès présent.**

**Mais caricaturé, quand même.**

**J'espère que vous allez aimer.**

**Breeef, place au drabble !**

* * *

><p><strong><strong> <span>nermind the bollocks<span>**, **merci encore pour ta longue review et pour l'idée, ce drabble est pour toi !

(j'espère qu'il te plaire ;D)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer <strong>: Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés sont à de nombreux auteurs .

**Dix-neuvième Drabble :** Celui qui voulait la protéger... Ou pas !

**Note **: Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui voulait la protéger... Ou pas !<strong>

Il avait dû le faire...

C'était trop risqué de rester ensemble car si

quelqu'un apprenait pour leur liaison,

ça en était finit d'eux.

Il faisait ça pour _son_ bien à _elle_,

pour la protéger.

Il avait donc mit un terme à sa relation avec

la fille qu'il aimait.

Tout avait commencer quand il avait embrasser

comme ça, d'un coup de tête.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait embrassé sa pire

ennemie.

Il s'était tout de suite essuyer la bouche après.

Embrasser une sang-de-bourbe ? Il _trouvait_ cela dégueu'.

Puis une chose en entraînant une autre,

il est tombé amoureux et leur première fois

c'est déroulée... parfaitement !

Malgré le fait qu'elle était vierge, elle n'avait

ressentit aucune douleur !

Incroyable, non ?

Mais en se réveillant se matin et en la regardant dormir,

il savait qu'il devait s'éloigner d'elle pour la protéger et...

"Et puis merde, de qui je me fous ? Elle est dégueu, cte fille,

elle a des champignons au pied !"

s'écria tout seul Draco avec dégoût, passant une main frustrée

dans ses cheveux.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Ok, voilà un cliché qui m'a toujours fait bien rire !**

**Vraiment, c'est devenu contagieux de pondre des trucs aussi ridicules ?**

**Bon, d'accord, ça met un peu de piment à la fiction.**

**C'est sûr, quand au premier chapitre ils tombent amoureux, **

**qu'au deuxième ils s'embrassent et qu'au troisième ils passent à l'acte, le quatrième**

**se doit d'être "mouvementé".**

**Comme dans chaque Drabble, la fin est... improbable.**

**Si vous n'aviez pas compris le drabble en lui-même, c'est juste Draco qui**

**vient de se faire Hermione car il "l'aime" mais, le matin, il voit qu'elle a des champignons au pied.**

**C'est sûrement la raison pour laquelle il veut la "protéger" et donc la quitter.**

**Mais au fond, c'est juste Dray qui est un peu trop maniaque !**

**Breeeefouille, j'espère que ça vous a plus parce que moi jle trouve pas génial, mais bon**

**je l'ai fait pour dénoncé un autre des milliers de clichés !**

**A la prochaine, bien sûr !**

**Ps : C'est toujours instructif pour un auteur de connaître l'avis du lecteur. ;)  
><strong>


	21. Celui qui voulait se venger

**Oui, je sais, le Drabble 19 n'était pas "sensationnel"... Mais l'important,**

**c'est d'avoir dénoncé un cliché, non ? *sourire angélique***

**Brefouille, ce Drabble est, en quelque sorte, en lien avec le 18.**

**Et puis, en écrivant les Drabble, je me rend souvent compte qu'ils peuvent tous avoir**

**un certain "lien".**

**Pour mon vingtième Drabble (oui, déjà) j'ai décidé d'en faire un COUP DE GUEULE !  
><strong>

**Oui, vous avez bien lu !**

**Je vous présente ici le cliché qui, selon moi, est le plus ridicule de tous !**

**Il se peut qu'il ne soit pas marrant (ce qui est fort probable)**

**mais voilà : mon but premier, dénoncer les clichés... avec une poite d'humour**

**en les caricaturant.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingtième Drabble :** Celui qui voulait ce venger.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Note #2 : <strong>Ce Drabble est un coup de gueule !

S'il vous plaît, auteur, arrêtés avec ça !

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui voulait se venger<br>**

Il devait se venger...

Il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croiser et

les regarder vivre leur parfait amour.

Il l'aimait trop pour cela...

Elle était l'amour de sa vie !

Ils étaient fait pour être ensemble !

Mais noooon !

Elle préférait tomber dans les bras,

de ce garçon qui lui avait fait

vivre un enfer pendant 6 longues années...

Ce qui lui avait mit la puce à l'oreille

c'est quand elle l'avait appelé Draco !

Il était entré dans une grande colère mais lui avait

pardonné deux semaines plus tard,

il l'aimait trop pour être en colère contre elle !

Puis hier, hier !

Il les avaient vu en train de...

Non, c'est trop dur à dire...

Ils a vu en train de... de rire ensemble !

Ca en fut trop pour lui !

Il décida de prendre les choses en mains

et de se venger d'Hermione !

Pour cela, il avait le plan parfait...

- _Alors comme ça, tu veux devenir mangemort ?_, demanda Voldemort,

surpris de voir le meilleur ami de Potter demander cette requête.

Ron affirma puis dit :

- _Oui... c'est la meilleure des choses à faire._

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Le gentil Ron qui devient Mangemort lorsqu'il découvre**

**que Draco et Hermione sont ensemble...**

**Ca devient tellement lassant que ça en est prévisible !**

**C'est une GUERRE !**

**Il va pas changer de camp pour une amourette, bon sang de bon soir !**

**Après, il y a l'histoire du Ron traître qui a TOUJOURS été mangemort,**

**mais ça, c'est autre chose.**

**Je dénonce ici la réaction démesurée de Ron a chaque fois**

**qu'il apprend que Draco et Hermione sont ensemble.**

**C'est pas de leur faute si ils sont fait pour être ensemble... ;)**

**Bref, si vous n'avez pas trop aimé, c'est pas grave,**

**l'essentiel, c'est de dénoncé !**

**Je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas très marrant (voir même pas du tout)**

**mais justement : je présente ce Drabble ici seulement pour dénoncer**

**ce que je trouve, vraiment, le plus ridicule dans les Dramione !**

**Oui, je le dis : Le plus ridicule de tout les clichés, pour moi, c'est quand**

**Ron devient mangemort juste parce qu'Hermione ne l'aime pas !**

**Après, si vous aussi vous connaissez un cliché bien trop ridicule,**

**une situation grotesque qui n'a rien à voir avec le VRAI HARRY POTTER ET/OU DRAMIONE**

**COMME ON LES AIME, dites le moi !**

**J'en ferai un petit Drabble !**

**A très bientôt !**

**Ps : Promis, le prochain sera drôle !  
><strong>


	22. Celle qui avait changé Pour de bon

**Me revoilà !**

**Trois Drabbles en une journée !**

**Et bien, je suis inspirée et on me donne de bonnes idées !**

**Et oui, on peut dire merci aux reviewer pour nous**

**avoir fait partagé leurs idées !**

**Merci !**

**Bien, Lil emma m'a envoyé une review avec un cliché sur une sorte d'histoire précise.**

**Beaucoup d'autres reviewers m'ont proposés cette idée de Drabble**

**mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, l'inspiration m'est venue qu'aujourd'hui.**

**Vous verrez de quoi je parle...**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-et-unième Drabble :** Celle qui avait changé. Pour de bon.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Pour ce Drabble, merci à toutes les personnes m'ayant déjà demandé de faire<strong>

**ce thème en reviews. Vous êtes un paquet et vous vous reconnaîtrez peut-être... **

**Ou peut-être pas.**

* * *

><p><strong>Une dernière note et jvous laisse au Drabble.<strong>

**Merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewer, laisser une petite trace ou**

**proposer des clichés.**

**Et merci aux personnes laissant un avis sur plusieurs drabbles, ça fait plaisir de voir**

**que vous avez eu le temps de vous arrêtez.**

**Merci aussi aux autres, je comprends pourquoi vous ne vous étiez pas arrêtez.**

**Merci aussi aux lecteurs fantômes qui aime passé par ci et par là sans me faire**

**part de leur réaction.**

**Et merci à toi lecteur, fantôme ou pas, pour être présent au vingt-et-unième Drabble soit le vingt-deuxième**

**chapitre avec le bonus.**

**Merci de me motiver et de me permettre de vous divertir avec ces drabbles !**

**Merci d'avoir tout lu jusqu'ici, si tu l'as fait, car c'est une longue note de remerciement !**

**Merci à tous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui avait changé. Pour de bon.<strong>

Hermione s'installa sur son fauteuil,

prit une plume, son journal et commença à écrire une liste.

"_- Je suis devenue belle, _

_- Mes "amis" ne veulent plus me parler,_

_- Je suis devenue une ennemie de mon ancienne maison,_

_- J'ai plein de nouveaux amis,_

_- J'ai un petit ami,_

_- J'ai une nouvelle maison,_

_- Je suis devenue riche,_

_- J'ai de nouveaux hobbies : martyriser les gens, par exemple,_

_- Je suis devenue exécrable avec ceux qui le méritent,_

_- J'ai un frère formidable,_

_- Et le meilleur : mon sang est pur !_"

Elle referma son livre et soupira de contentement.

Elle avait appris pendant les grandes vacances que ses

vrais parents étaient les Zabinis, donc qu'elle était une sang-pure.

La liste ?

Oh, juste ce qui c'est passé et ce qui avait changé depuis.

Et encore, elle n'est pas complète.

Hermione avait découvert que le nom et le sang

changeait complètement la personne !

C'est fou, non ?

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explication<span> :**

**Ouais, je me suis enfin décidé à faire ce Drabble.**

**A vrai dire, ma fiction de Drabbles serait incomplète sans celui-ci.**

**C'est du foutage de gueule !**

**Bon, ok, certaines peuvent être réussir. C'est rare.**

**A condition d'être un bon auteur, de savoir monter une bonne trame et,**

**bien sûr,**

**d'éviter ce cliché d'une Hermione qui accepte son destin et**

**qui change radicalement en deux secondes.**

**Sans compter sur le fait que ses amis lui tournent le dos et que,**

**Ô miracle !,**

**elle est obligée de repasser sous le choixpeau et que,**

**comble du hasard !,**

**elle est tirée à Serpentard !**

**Aussi, dans un grands nombres de ces fics,**

**Draco ne reconnait pas Hermione.**

**Genre, il voit la soeur de Blaise et il en tombe**

**amoureux en deux secondes.**

**Super. **

**Sinon, n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis ou d'autres clichés,**

**vous voyez, dès qu'on m'en donne, je publie !**

**C'est magique !**

**A très bientôt !**


	23. Celle qui prenait une pause pour sn bien

**C'est de nouveau moi.**

**Bien le bonsoir à tous.**

Neurosis : Merci beaucoup pour cette review, ça fait plaisir :D et pour te répondre, je poste dès qu'une se présente, s'exploite, s'écrit et peut se publier. Je n'ai pas de rythme. Fort heureusement ;)**  
><strong>

**Drabble qui, comme certains autres, n'est pas dénonciateur.**

**Je vous laisse voir par vous même.**

**Je remercie une personne qui m'en a demandé un autre et qui m'a fait développer mon idée que j'avais en tête depuis longtemps.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-deuxième Drabble :** Celle qui prenait une pause pour son bien.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui prenait une pause pour son bien.<br>**

Arrivée à destination,

Chancelante, titubante,

respirant difficilement et brièvement,

elle s'appuya contre le mur et se laissa glisser.

Cette douleur lancinante la transperçait,

elle se devait de retirer le fléau

qui l'accaparait.

Tremblante,

elle baissa ses yeux et constata qu'il y

avait du sang.

Beaucoup de sang.

Trop de sang.

Plongé en elle,

il était difficile d'attraper

l'objet de sa douleur.

Il était enfoncer trop profondément.

Inspirant un bon coup,

elle attrapa l'arme, faisant,

au passage,

doubler la douleur.

Elle fit une grimace et grinça des dents.

Elle se devait de le retirer, sinon,

se serait pire.

Elle tira lentement, étouffant

un cri de douleur sur le coup.

Il fallait le faire d'un coup sec.

Elle le fit.

Un hurlement de douleur

s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis

que le sang coula plus rapidement.

Une larme coula de ses yeux tandis

qu'elle se nettoya, mit une serviette sur sa plaie

et partit.

- _J'aurais jamais du écouter Lavande, c'est une vraie torture cette fille !_

Pensa Hermione, sortant des toilettes en boitant.

Oui, il ne suffit pas d'être une miss-je-sais-tout pour

pouvoir mettre un tampon correctement.

La preuve.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**On l'a fait avec les mâles, faut bien le faire avec notre**

**petite Hermione, non ? ;)**


	24. Celle qui postulait pour un job

**Saaaaaluuuut !**

**Vous avez la foooorme ?**

Oohfeemeluxurieuse : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis vraiment ravie que tous les Drabbles t'ont plus. Pour te répondre : Oui, il y aura une suite pour le Os facebook ! Pour tes idées sur un Drabble avec Narcissa et un drabble dégueu avec les serpentards, j'y penseraient ;) bises.

**Voilà. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-troisième Drabble :** Celle qui postulait pour un job.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Merci <span>Lauranne<span> pour cette idée de Drabble !**

**Celui-ci t'es dédié :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui postulait pour un job.<br>**

- Alors comme ça, vous dites que vous avez eu que des Optimals

à vos ASPICS ?

- Oui, excepté en potion où j'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel.

Ayant lu un nombre incroyable de livre,

et ayant une grande intelligence

et une culture générale hors-norme,

je voudrais travailler

ici afin d'affiner mes grandes connaissances

et aider les gens à pouvoir s'instruire librement.

J'ai déjà fait une étude de trois ans sur la documentation

ainsi que sur toutes sortes d'ouvrages dont j'ai

pu en faire plusieurs dossiers aujourd'hui reconnus

comme étant certifié haut classé.

Parallèlement à ceci,

j'envisage d'écrire à nouveau une nouvelle

gamme de livre ainsi qu'une thèse

sur l'importance du sang sorcier ainsi

que la psychologie des nés-moldus à travers

une société qualifiée de raciste et

je voudrais faire connaître une cause importante :

les nés-moldus peuvent être très intelligent et avoir

un travail haut et reconnu. Les femmes, de préférence.

C'est donc avec vigueur que je travaillerai ici et je ferais tout en mon

possible pour ne pas faillir à ma tâche.

- Hermione Granger, je vous accepte en tant qu'assistante de la seconde

libraire de ma boutique !

**Vous commencez lundi.**

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Comme ma petite Lauranne me l'a dit en review,**

**La meilleure sorcière de ça génération finit chez Fleury et Boot/Mère au foyer/Chômage**

**et qui n'arrive pas à trouver de Job ?**

**Nonsense !**

**Dans ce drabble, c'est juste Hermione la fille hyper cultivée qui finit assistante libraire, **

**un job plutôt bas pour son intelligence.**

_**Bref, si toi aussi tu en a marre des clichés :**_

_**Review ! **_

_**Et peut-être, pourrais-je**_

_**le tourner à ma sauce, un jour.**_

_**Ps ; il se peut qu'une idée de cliché soit donnée mais pas exploitée rapidement. **_

_**Oui, il se peut que je relise des reviews pour avoir des idées *Nolife***_

_**Bises et à très bientôt !**_


	25. Ceux qui se déclaraient au monde

**Hi !**

**Ouais, ca fait longtemps, mais voilà j'ai une vie à côté et c'est trèèèèèès dur  
><strong>

**en ce moment de trouver un temps libre pour écrire.  
><strong>

**Néanmoins, en ce moment beaucoup de personnes passent leurs exams et j'avais envie  
><strong>

**de leur faire un petit cadeau de bonne chance. C'est con.  
><strong>

**Et puis, je vous remercie tous pour vos bonnes idées et je verrais si je peux les travailler  
><strong>

**MAIS il y a une idée qui est ressortie du lot et que je devais absolument faire !  
><strong>

_**Donc merci à la lectrice m'ayant donné l'idée mais ton skyrock et ton nom ne s'est pas affiché alors  
><strong>_

**_je ne sais pas comment tu t'appelles. Tu te reconnaîtra donc laisse moi un message ;)_  
><strong>

**J'espère que tu le trouveras à la hauteur de tes attentes.  
><strong>

**Bref, j'espère vraiment que cela vous plaira !  
><strong>

**J'ai décidé de faire non seulement les clichés mais aussi des situations ridicules  
><strong>

**qui pourraient éventuellement se passer, en lien avec un cliché archi connu.  
><strong>

**Oh le pavé !  
><strong>

**Merci d'avoir lu (si cela fait) et bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-quatrième Drabble :** Ceux qui se déclaraient au monde.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui se déclaraient au monde<br>**

- Mes chers élèves,

il est rare que je fasse un discours de bon matin,

mais je dois vous apprendre une nouvelle des plus importantes.

Deux de vos camarades de septième année,

Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger,

sont connus pour leur grande haine et bataille infernale

qu'ils se livrent depuis qu'ils ont franchis le seuil de ce

château.

Certains diront que cela est dû aux différences de classe sociale

ou de la pureté du sang.

Pourtant, ce n'est rien de tout ceci.

Leur haine est une haine naturelle que l'ont retrouve chez tout frères

et soeurs.

- QUOI ? ! ?

- Calmez vous, Mr Potter.

Vous avez très bien compris.

Hermione Granger est en réalité Hermione Malfoy,

fille de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy.

C'est une haine fraternelle que partage ces deux jeunes adultes.

Mais entre frère et soeur, il y a aussi un amour fraternel infini.

Un amour qu'ils n'ont pas encore découvert et qui-

Le professeur Dumbledore fut coupé par l'entrée de deux élèves.

Ces deux élèves se tenaient par la main et relevaient leur menton, fiers.

Toute la Grande Salle était sous le choc.

Plus personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

- Je sais que vous êtes plus que surpris, constata Draco Malfoy avec sureté.

Mais j'aime cette fille plus que tout au monde !

Alors oui, nous sortons ensemble et peu importe si elle est une

née moldue !

Après ce discours, La Grande Salle était plongée dans un silence

complet.

Et pour marqué son discours, Draco prit Hermione et l'embrassa

longuement.

Une fois le baiser rompu, Hermione était toute souriante et ajouta :

- Rien ne peut nous séparer. Je serais très bientôt Mme Malfoy.

Dans le silence, un "c'est clair" ce fit entendre du bout de la salle.

- Dites-moi que je rêve..., articula lentement Severus Rogue, bouche-bée.

- Ceci est bien la réalité, affirma Draco.

- Et ce n'est pas tout : j'attends un bébé !, s'exclama Hermione.

Ca en fut trop pour Severus Rogue.

Il tomba sec de sa chaise, inconscient.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Le cliché de la Grande Salle bouche bée, qui n'en revient pas de les voir ensemble**

**et qui s'arrête de vivre dès qu'ils rentrent ensemble pour la première fois ?  
><strong>

**Normal mais connu !  
><strong>

**Puis, la ptite idée venant d'une lectrice que je remercie et dont j'attend des nouvelles ;D  
><strong>

**Donc voilà, peut-être que ça vous a plu, peut-être pas.  
><strong>

**En tout cas, jme suis amusé à l'écrire et à l'imaginé !  
><strong>

**Si vous aussi vous avez des idées de situations rifdicules ou même de cliché,  
><strong>

**et baaah n'hésitez pas, hein !**


	26. Ceux qui étaient assurés à la MAAF

**Hey !**

**Tout d'abord WOUAH ! Merci à Noire2jais et Sweet Sweet Romulus  
>Les deux pour avoir commenter tout les drabbles et avoir donné un avis critique, interessant et plaisant à lire :D<br>**

**Merci aussi à Malfoy Funambule, Pelhuitre et Nevermind The bollocks !  
><strong>

**Des habitués et des ptits nouveaux ! ;D  
><strong>

**Ce Drabble là, je viens de le faire et il est 23:30 !  
><strong>

**C'est un gros délire complétement chiant mais un petit mix de scénarios qui sont à la fois post et pas post poudlard !  
><strong>

**Si vous comprenez rien, lisez l'explication. Peut-être ça vous éclairera !  
><strong>

**En attendant, place au massacre :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-cinquième Drabble :** Ceux qui étaient assurés à la MAAF

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui étaient assurés à la MAAF<br>**

Il la detestait !

Cette stupide sang-de-bourbe n'était rien qu'une...

Qu'une stupide sang impure !

C'est vrai, quoi !

Elle avait qu'à... qu'à naître avec un

autre sang, voilà !

Et pourquoi il pensait à cette chose immonde ?

Il montait les escaliers de la

tour astronomie lorsqu'il entendit des sanglots...

Quelqu'un pleurait.

Il monta tout doucement et entra sans faire

de bruit.

C'était une fille qui était recroquevillée

sur elle-même.

Il reconnu cependant cette touffe de cheveux

indomptable qui ornait chaque jour

la tête de la miss-je-sais-tout Granger.

Il prenait un plaisir malsain à la voir chialer ainsi

mais il sentait dans son coeur une sorte de douleur,

comme de la peine, pour elle car elle était, avant tout

un être humain avec un coeur et des sentiments.

- Hermione..., chuchota-t-il.

Elle se releva et le regarda de ses yeux remplis de larmes.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, la fouine ? Et qui t'a permit

de m'appeler par mon prénom ?

- Euh... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu pleures mais arrêtes, s'il-te-plaît.

*Et là, un air de violon se met à retentir de nulle part.*

J'ai horreur de voir les filles pleurer... surtout si c'est toi. Car

en te voyant dans cet état, je ressens des choses que je n'aurais

jamais imaginé pouvoir resssentir. Et je sais que tu es celle qu'il me faut.

Derrière chaque Sang-de-Bourbe que je te crachais, mon coeur te criait

de me pardonner car j'étais obligé de le faire, pour garder

l'apparence du bon petit sang-pur. Mais maintenant

que la guerre est finie et que nous avons gagner, je peux te dire

à quel point chaque message de haine qui t'étais destinée me faisait

plus de mal qu'ils n'auraient dû... Et j'espère qu'à présent tu pourras voir qui je suis

réellement et à quel point je t'aime.

Et j'espère que nous pourrons chasser ces mauvais souvenirs

de guerre ensemble !

Je sais que tu étais fiancée à Weasley mais il n'a pas

pu survivre...

Alors j'espère que tu accepteras mon amour.

- Oh, Draco, comme j'espérais t'entendre dire ces mots !

*Un autre air de violon retentit*

A chaque fois que j'étais avec Ron, c'était toi que j'imaginais,

à chaque fois que je l'embrassais, c'était tes lèvres que j'imaginais,

c'était contre ton torse que je m'imaginais être serrée contre...

Mais je suis enceinte du bébé de Ron et il n'est plu...

Je ne sais pas comment je vais survivre...

- J'ai quelque chose à t'avouer, Mione.

* Un air de violon rempli d'espoir et de joie sonne dans nos oreilles pour nous faire comprendre que rien n'est encore perdu !*

Une nuit, j'ai pris un cheveux roux de Weasley et l'ai mit dans du polynectar...

Je l'ai bu et me suis transformer en ton fiancé pour pouvoir

jouir d'une nuit avec toi...

Et c'est cette nuit que cet enfant à été conçu car si je le vois bien,

tu es enceinte de quatre mois et c'était il y a quatre mois que je me suis faufilé

dans ta tante et c'est ce moment dont je me souviendrais

toute ma vie...

- Oh, Drago, c'est merveilleux !

Hermione sauta dans les bras de Drago et l'embrassa à pleine bouche.

A ce moment là, Dumbledore sortit de derrière un pillier et annonça :

- Miss Granger, suite à vos résultats remarquable, moi ainsi que

tout les professeurs, on vous veut en tant que professeur de métamorphose suite

au décès de Minerva...

- Macgonagall est morte ? ! ?, s'exclama Hermione.

- Oui, il y a deux heures de cela.

- YEAAAAH ! Je vais être prof de métamorphose !

- Et vous, Mr Malfoy, vous serez notre nouveau professeur de potion

comme vous étiez le meilleur élève à cette matière. Comme ça,

vous et votre enfant pourront vivre sous ce toit comme le

manoir Malfoy à été perquisitionner suite à une aura maléfique trop

importante.

- C'est génial !, s'écria Draco d'une voix plus aigüe que la normale.

- Je sais, oui., affirma Dumbledore. Autre chose ?

- Non.

- Je peux...

- Oui, allez-y... On l'a eu !, s'écria Hermione.

- C'est la maaf... chantonna Draco tellement il était heureux.

Et oui. L'assurance MAAF vous garantie vraiment une belle vie !

Vous n'aurez besoin de rien car la MAAF réglera tout vos problèmes !

MAAF : Marre d'Avoir Affaire à ces Fictions !

MAAFFFFFRE : Marre des Auteurs Assez Fous pour Faire des FanFiction aussi Futiles, Répétées et Ennuyeuse !

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Les dernières lignes sont confuses mais comme dumby il fait comme dans la pub de la maf,**

**bah Draco chante la chanson.**

**Le petit MAFFFFFRE m'a juste fait rire *Je vais allez me coucher, oui :)*  
><strong>

**Si vous n'avez jamais rencontrez ce scénario de l'après guerre où D et H deviennent**

**amis à causes des coups durs/ ou H enceinte de D alors qu'elle croyait qu'il était de R/ ou**

**de H prof de méta et D prof de potion et qu'ils vivent dans le château UN AN APRES la guerre, **

**et bien chapeau.**

**Attend, elle était fiancée à Ron *à 17 ans* deux mois après sa mort et enceinte de son bébé *pas tout **

**le temps, en plus* elle saute dans les bras de la fouine bondissante !  
><strong>

**Et puis, c'est dégoulinant de guimauve et de bonbons roses !  
><strong>

**C'est pas le monde des bisounours, bordel !  
><strong>

**Scénarios trop répétés mais si on écrit bien et qu'on a un bon plot derrière,**

**ça passe bien.**

**Il faudrait que les gens aient un peu de nouvelles idées quand même.**

**Voilà Voilà.**

**Petit délire de début de vacances et de quoi amusez *OU PAS* nos**

**petits lecteurs passant des exams !  
><strong>

**Merde à tous !  
><strong>

**Donc n'hésitez surtout pas côté review...**


	27. BONUS 2: P et Z : Ils sont de partout

**Hey les fans, reviewers et lecteur fantômes ! (oui, je sais que vous êtes là)**

**Me revoilà avec un petit cadeau !  
><strong>

**Il fut très souvent demandé et j'avais aussi une bonne idée là dessus donc voila la  
><strong>

***roulement de tambour*  
><strong>

**Sequel de la Oneshoot bonus de FB !  
><strong>

**Yeeaaaah !  
><strong>

**Il le fallait.  
><strong>

**Et j'ai une autre surprise *ou pas* à la fin.  
><strong>

**PS : La première fois, quelqu'un m'avait dit que le nombre de personnes à aimer les publications et commentaires étaient TROP grand. Pour éclaircir la chose, ça veut dire que tout poudlard suit absolument les moindres faits et gestes des héros. Breeefouille. ^_^**

**Nous y voilà !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Le plot de cette histoire a quelques auteurs dont je me suis inspirés.

**Mini OS BONUS #2 :** Parkinson et Zabini : Ils sont de partout !

**Note :** Lire à la fin le petit message.

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : Un dernier mot de la plus haute importance !<br>**

**Vous connaissez A Very Potter Musical ?  
><strong>

**Si Non : allez immédiatement sur youtube regardez les deux actes + la sequel. 9a dure, à tout casser, deux bonnes heures les deux mais ça vaut le coup. C'est une parodie de HP absolument marrante et en musique !  
><strong>

**Si oui : Et ben, comme je me suis décidé à le re regarder, il y a des petits... comments dire... des petites phrases ou mots tirés de dedans. A vous de les trouver ;)  
><strong>

**Voilà Voilà :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Parkinson et Zabini : Ils sont de partout !<strong>

- Neville Londubat a joué à _Botaniville : la ville des plantes._

_ Toi aussi, éclates-toi à créer ta ville dont les plantes seront maîtres. Ici, découvres, collectionnes et partages chaques plantes. Les plantes n'auront plus de secrets pour toi ! Alors vient vite découvrir ce jeu passionant ! By _Pomona Chourave.

Neville Londubat a écrit sur le mur de Draco Malfoy et de 48 autres amis :

- Hey, vient vite découvrire Botaniville : la ville des plantes ! Tellement de secrets à découvrir. Nous pourrons échanger nos informations ainsi que partager et collectionner nos propres plantes ! Découvres vite ceci en cliquant sur ce lien :  &é*èwMAJ+]° 58[tyo].

Draco Malfoy : Hum...T'es pas sérieux, Londubat ?

Neville Londubat : J'y peux rien, j'ai voulu y joué et ils m'ont dit que si je n'envoyais pas d'invitations à mes amis, je ne pouvais pas jouer.

Draco Malfoy : Es-tu au moins conscient que tu es le seul qui joue à cette merde ?

Neville Londubat : Et bien, l'intelligence du créateur de ce jeu nous a permis d'envoyer des invitations à nos amis afin de faire découvrir cette incroyable simulation de la réalité et ainsi, pouvoir faire découvrir le goût de la botanique à mes camarades.

Draco Malfoy : Et t'es conscient que malgré les 53 invitations que tu as envoyé en moins de trois jours, personne ne veut jouer à ce jeu débile ?

Neville Londubat : Et bien... les gens ne se sont pas encore connectés, ils ne vont pas tarder...

Draco Malfoy : Que tous ceux qui vont supprimés Schlingue-du-bat la gros boulet de sa liste de contacte aime ce commentaire !

_Ron Weasley, Blaise Zabini et 47 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

_oOo  
><em>

_OoOoOoOoOoO  
><em>

- Ron Weasley : Content d'avoir pu se réconcilier autour d'une bonne bierre-au-beur ! -Avec : Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

_**Hermione Granger et Harry Potter aiment ça.**_

Harry Potter : Tu seras toujours notre meilleur ami, Ron, même si tu peux nous gonfler avec tes crises, parfois !

Hermione Granger : Harry a raison, tu seras toujours notre petit Ron avec son gros caractère bien trempé ! X3 Je vous aime, les gars !

Ginny Weasley : Je suis contente pour vous, les amis !

Blaise Zabini : Somebody, please, kill me now ! X_X ! Un débordement d'amour qui me donne la gerbe.

_Draco Malfoy et 12 autres amis aiment ce commentaire._

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

_OoOoOo  
><em>

_oOoOo  
><em>

Draco Malfoy : _I'm Falling in love, falling in love, falling in love..._

_**Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.**_

Pansy Parkinson: Pour les nuls, ce qu'il veut dire c'est qu'il tombe amoureux... ;)

_Astoria Greengrass et Milicent Bulstrode aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Pansy, on a plus Londubat dans nos amis, tout le monde l'a compris !

_Pansy Parkinson, Grégory Goyle et 22 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : C'est vrai. Revenons en au sujet : c'est mignon mais Draco, ça fait des lustres que t'es tombé amoureux ! T'as même atteint le fond !

_Astoria Greengrass et Milicent Bulstrode aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Et ben j'creuse encore... Tu sais quel effet cette fille a sur moi...

_Daphné Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson et 12 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Et c'est toi, Blaise Zabini, qui parlait d'un débordement d'amour sur le statut de Ronald...

_Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Tient, Granger... C'est un plaisir de te lire sur cette publication. N'est-ce pas, le creuseur ?

_Pansy Parkinson aime ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Je suis d'accord avec Blaise. Par ailleurs, se serait très gentil de ta part si tu pouvait offrir une nouvelle pelle à Draco pour qu'il puisse continuer de creuser...

_Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott aiment ce statut._

Théodore Nott : A moins que tu ne lui offres un rateau...

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Vous n'êtes vraiment pas sympa. Vous venez de gâcher un statut très poétique, très beau, très... digne de moi.

Hermione Granger : Mais pourquoi vous voulez que je lui offre tout ça ? Si il a vraiment besoin de ces outils de jardinage, il n'a qu'à rejoindre Neville à Botaniville !

_Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 15 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Granger, c'est toi qui a gagner !

_Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson etr 23 autres amis aiment ce commentaire._

_oOoOoOo  
><em>

_OoOo  
><em>

_OoOoOoOoOo  
><em>

- Lavande Brown : "Ki a di Ke lé blonde étai ttes dé cones " S.A X3

_**Padma Patil et Parvati Patil aiment ça.**_

Seamus Finnigan : Bah c'est connu : tout ce qui est blond est con !

_Dean Thomas aime ce commentaire._

Lavande Brown : A bn ? Alor ta couleur naturel c blon, c sa ?

Dean Thomas : Tu perd toute ta crédibilité avec toutes ces erreurs...

_Seamus Finnigan aime ce commentaire._

Lavande Brown : L'ereur è umaine.

Ron Weasley : Vu ta tête, jsuis d'accord avec ce proverbe !

_Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan et 15 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy :  Hey ! Un peu de respect pour les blonds, ok ?

_Lavande Brown et Luna Lovegood aiment ce commentaire._

_OoOoOoOo  
><em>

_oOoOo  
><em>

_OoOoOoO  
><em>

Draco Malfoy a écrit sur le mur de Hermione Granger :

- Granger, j'ai rien pigé au devoir de métamorphose, tu veux m'aider ?

_**Blaise Zabini aime ça.**_

Hermione Granger : Tu te moques de moi, là ?

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Parce que quand c'est moi qui demande de l'aide, c'est une blague, mais quand c'est McLaggen, tu cours l'aider ?

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Bien sûr que oui, mais qu'est ce que tu croyais ! Tu n'est pas un ami, que je sache.

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Alors toi, tu n'aides que t'es amis ? Tu n'aides pas les personnes en difficultés ?

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Tu te débrouilles très bien dans tes devoirs, que je sache.

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Ah oui ? Et comment le sais-tu ?

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Parce que tu frimes toujours et tout le monde sais tout de ta vie !

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Blaise, nom d'un Hippogriffe, t'arrête de tout aimer ?

_Blaise Zabini aime ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : C'est juste que c'est tellement intéressant ! Et puis, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à suivre votre histoire mais les autres ont tous la trouille d'aimer ou de dire leur mot là-dessus !

Harry Potter : Non, on a pas peur ! On veut juste les laisser un peu en paix...

Pansy Parkinson : Oui, mais il a fallut que tu gâche tout, espèce d'abruti de Zabini !

_Daphné Greengrass, Ginny Weasley et 22 personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Oh ça va, qu'est-ce que t'es conne, Parkinson !

_Ron Weasley, Théodore Nott et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Bah Zabini, il a un tout petit kiki ,ça fait des guili et il sait pas plaire aux filles !

_Astoria Greengrass, Ron Weasley et 42 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Bah Parkinson, elle est vraiment pas bonne, on aimerait qu'elle soit aphone et c'est tellement une cloche qu'on la sonne !

_Théodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe et 38 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Vous n'avez même pas de vies, Je vous retrouve tout le temps ici, à écrire cela et ceci, alors que ça vaut pas une mornille...

Hermione Granger : Oui, vous Pansy et Zabini, Vous êtes vraiment nuls en magie, toute la journée vous traînés ici, à écrire des mots de pacotille...

Draco Malfoy : Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas normaux ? Pourquoi faites vous les zigolos ? Vous n'atteignez pas nos niveaux, vous êtes plus bas qu'un gros zéro...

Hermione Granger : Faudrait vous placer dans un zoo, finit les disputes et les bobos, et ce ne serait pas de trop, si vous étiez bien plus réglo !

_Albus Dumbledore, Severus Rogue et 94 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Albus Dumbledore : Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy, Bravo ! 10 points pour chacune de vos maisons !

Severus Rogue : Dix points en moins pour Miss Granger pour avoir refuser d'aider un camarade.

oOoOoOoOo

OoOo

OoOoOoO

- Luna Lovegood : Les nargoles ont besoins de nous. Ce ne sont pas de méchantes bêtes. Elles sont juste incomprises... *_*

Blaise Zabini : What the hell is a nargle ?

Pansy Parkinson : Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles anglais ? Tu crois vraiment que, même si nous parlons vraiment anglais, tout le monde peut te comprendre ? Et puis, soit pas vulgaire !

Blaise Zabini : *Que diable est un Nargole ?* C'est mieux comme ça, Miss je-fais-semblant-de-comprendre ?

Pansy Parkinson : Largement, Monsieur je-me-la-pète-en-faisant-le-bilingue !

Luna Lovegood : C'est fascinant à quel point vous êtes de partout en même temps...

oOoOoOoO

oOoO

oOoOo

**Messagerie instantanée :**

**Moi **

Granger, t'as remarqué comment Blaise et Pansy se cherche toujours les poux ?

21:45

**Hermione**

Et pourquoi est-ce que tu viens dire cela à moi ?

21:46

**Moi **

Parce que je l'ai remarqué sur notre statut.

21:46

**Hermione**

Ce n'était pas "notre" statut.

21:47

**Moi**

Tu m'as compris ! Alors, qu'est-ce t'en pense ?

21:47

**Hermione**

Et bien... c'est vrai que depuis un certain temps, ils se disputent beaucoup... Pourquoi ?

21:49

**Moi**

Cela veut peut-être dire qu'ils se plaisent mutuellement.

21:50

**Hermione**

Tu penses que deux personnes qui se disputent sans arrêts sont faites l'un pour l'autre ? T'es complétement stupide !

21:51

**Moi**

Et ben Granger, nous n'avons pas la même manière de penser !

21:51

**Hermione**

Merlin merci !

21:52

**Moi**

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai remarqué aussi que tu parlais plutôt bien avec Pansy, ces derniers temps...

21:53

**Hermione**

Oui, je lui donne des cours de soutiens, on s'entend plutôt bien en faite.

21:54

**Moi**

Tu veux dire que tu lui fais des cours de soutient alors que tu as refusé de m'aider parce que j'étais un Serpentard ?

21:55

**Hermione**

Non, je ne t'aides pas parce que nous ne sommes pas amis.

21:55

**Moi**

Ok, merci... Bref, je disais donc, comme tu es plutôt bonne amie avec elle, tu pourrais peut-être me tirer quelques infos...

21:57

**Hermione**

Je ne sais pas trop... Et puis, elle me pose déjà toutes sortes de question sur ma vie sentimentale, à croire que quelqu'un lui demandait !

21:58

**Moi**

Ah oui, tu crois ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je veux juste que ces deux petits arrêtent de se casser un peu la gueule car Blaise est mon meilleur ami et je vois que ça le fait plutôt souffrir.

22:00

**Hermione**

Pourquoi te confesses-tu à moi, Malfoy ?

22:01

**Moi **

Parce que tu es la seule personne aussi intelligente que moi que je connaisse et je veux que tu m'aides à mettre ces deux tourteraux ensemble.

22:03

**Hermione**

Ca sent le plan foireux...

22:04

**Moi **

Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas. Et puis, ceux qui sont fait pour être ensemble finissent toujours par l'être... Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

22:05

**Hermione**

Il est vrai qu'il serait dommage de laisser passer si ces deux personnes sont, en effet, folle l'une de l'autre.

22:08

**Moi**

Exactement ! C'est pour quoi nous allons travailler ensemble car il me semble que nous partageons, pour une fois, le même avis.

22:09

**Hermione**

Je sent le piège... Qu'est ce que tu vas y gagner, Malfoy ?

22:10

**Moi**

Le bonheur de voir mes amis enfin heureux et de pouvoir enfin être peinard sur FB !

22:11

**Hermione**

C'est vrai que si ils étaient ensemble, on aurait enfin la paix... J'accepte !

22:12

**Moi**

Bien... Alors demain, notre premier plan d'attaque commence ! Tu verras, ma petite Grangie, on va s'éclater !

22:13

_Hermione Granger est hors-ligne mais vous pouvez tout de même lui envoyer un message, il lui sera transmis dès sa prochaine connexion._

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cela vous a plut !<br>**

**Je pense qu'il n'est pas très dure de deviner que cela aura une suite !  
><strong>

**Breeeeeef, rares allusions (mais présentes !) a AVPM !  
><strong>

**Ce serait vraiment génial de votre part, lecteur habitué ou non, à laisser une petite  
><strong>

**review car, malgré le plaisir d'écrire, le plaisir de vous faire  
><strong>

**plaisir et d'autant plus beau, surtout si vous le dites.  
><strong>

**Et puis, un petit avis, négatif ou non, c'est toujours agréable à lire !  
><strong>

**Bref, à trèèèèèès bientôt j'espère !  
><strong>

**Et n'oubliez pas : se sont les reviews qui motivent ;)  
><strong>

**(j'écris pas pour avoir des reviews, juste pour le plaisir, hein ;D)  
><strong>


	28. Celle qui recevait une lettre

**Hullooo !  
><strong>

**Ca va ?  
><strong>

**Moi non, j'ai une angino-gastro. *Génial*.  
><strong>

**Mais vous inquiétez pas, JE GARDE LA PECHE.  
><strong>

**Hum, oui, un nouveau chapitre.  
><strong>

***Smiley archi content !*  
><strong>

**Voilà-voilà, pas grand choses à dire...  
><strong>

**Hier, je suis passé dans une ville se nommant "Neuville" et un chemin**

**appelé "le chemin de Mionnay"...  
><strong>

**Mais tout le monde s'en fout alors place au truc se trouvant dessous.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-sixième Drabble :** Celle qui recevait une lettre.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui recevait une lettre.<strong>

_Chère Hermione Granger,_

_suite à un comportement exemplaire ainsi _

_qu'aux notes parfaites dont vous pouvez être fière,_

_vous avez été choisie cette année pour être la prefete en chef_

_de Poudlard._

_Votre rôle sera d'épauler chaque élève en difficulté,_

_de distribuer les emplois du temps en début d'année,_

_de préparer les douze bals annuels de Poudlard,_

_de gérer l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard, _

_de nettoyer chaque fin de mois la hutte de Hagrid,_

_d'aider les elfs de maisons à nettoyer chaques pièces de Poudlard,_

_de faire la cuisine EN CUISINE,_

_de chasser les éléphants roses aux petits pois jaunes et rouges cracheur de feu du champs se_

_situant à deux cent quatre-vingt trois kilomètres et vingt-huit mètre du_

_manoir Malefoy,_

_de faire des rondes chaques soirs pour punir, frapper ou encore_

_lancer un vilain sort aux petits chenapans sortant_

_de leur dortoir après vingt heures trente_

_mais le plus dure sera sans doute de_

_rendre Luna Lovegood saine d'esprit,_

_Neville Londubat courageux et_

_Blaise Zabini moins gay. Surpris ? Moi pas._

_Bref, vous aurez la liste plus au complet lorsque vous vous rendrez au compartiment_

_des préfets en chefs dans le Poudlard Express._

_Pour vous y rendre, vous devrez passer par mille et une épreuves._

_Tenez vous prêts à affronter Dragon vert fluo, lutin géant ou encore_

_géant-nain à tête de petit-pois/carottes._

_Cordialement votre et encore toutes mes félicitations,_

_Minerva Mcgonagall, nouvelle directrice de Poudlard._

_Ps : vous découvrirez l'identité de votre homologue dans le train, si il y arrive vivant._

_Se sera un garçon charmant, gentil, intelligent mais surtout très beau. _

Hermione relut le dernier paragraphe, étant pour elle le plus important.

Qui était son homologue ? Cette question la travailla nuit et jour.

Elle en fit même des cauchemars.

* * *

><p><strong>Explicazione :<strong>

**Arf... Bon, un cliché majeur mais non critiqué.  
><strong>

***Lecteur indigné qui veut qu'on arrête de se foutre de sa gueule*  
><strong>

**Bon, j'ai juste écrit ça en petit délire.  
><strong>

**Ouaiiiiis, Macgooo elle ah du s'fumey un grooos pétaaaard c:  
><strong>

**Nooon mais c'est le monde de la magie, quoi.  
><strong>

**Tout est possible.*w*  
><strong>

**Voilà voilà.  
><strong>

**J'espère que ça vous a plut.  
><strong>

**Sinon tant pis, on peut pas refaire le monde.  
><strong>

**Ce soir, jsuis en mode philosophe incomprise. *Q*  
><strong>

**Ouais, jfais aussi des smiley de "Mangachiste".  
><strong>

**Ouais. Ce mot n'existe pas.  
><strong>

**Et... hum... si vous avez des idées ou des kiffs,  
><strong>

**dites les mois et je le ferais sans doute.  
><strong>

**En faite, plus c'est fou, plus je suis dans la capacité de l'écrire.  
><strong>

**Et des idées ou envies pour le troisième OS de FB et ben... dites le aussi.  
><strong>

**Bizouuu bizouuu !  
><strong>


	29. Ceux qui avaient changé complètement

**Deux en moins de vingt-quatre heures.**

**Souriez, cela n'arrivera pas souvent.  
><strong>

**Bah j'avais une idée en tête depuis graaaaave longtemps  
><strong>

**et une review reçu il y a trois heures m'a donné la soudaine envie de l'écrire.  
><strong>

**Merci donc à ceux qui m'ont donné l'idée, ils se reconnaitrons et je vous fais un  
><strong>

**gros bisous sur la joue droite. Et la gauche.  
><strong>

****_**Noir2jais** :** Ouais, les allusions à Harry Potter dans la vie quotidienne est une torture. Seul mon cousin est dans le même délire que moi. On se met à rire à un truc ou on sort une réplique et on nous prend pour des fous !**  
><strong> Et merci pour la mini-pub que tu passes dans ton RaR ;) Et oui, mes clichés vous hanterons pour toujours ! ;D<strong>  
><strong> Bisous :)<strong>  
><em>

_**Ocechan : Ouais, les fautes... Arf. Je vais ENFIN passer une annonce pour une beta. Normalement, ça sera réglé. J'espère. ;) Sinon, contente que tu aies adoré. :D  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>ANNONCE SPÉCIALE :<strong>

**Ben voilà, si vous êtes arrivés ici, vous avez sans aucun doute remarquer ma bête noire. Les fautes.  
><strong>

**Sous le feu de l'action, jme concentre pas assez et mes doigts volent sur les touches et...  
><strong>

**et je suis une vraie merde, en faite. Jsuis plus scientifique, moi ;)  
><strong>

**Bwef, je vais pas passer pas quatre chemins.  
><strong>

**La rentrée est très proche. Certains travaillent déjà. Mais je cherche une BETA !  
><strong>

**Une beta plutôt rapide (en même temps, c'est pas très long les drabbles),  
><strong>

**une beta efficace (elles le sont toutes...) et une qui aime lire mes Drabbles.  
><strong>

**Cette beta aura l'occasion de corriger d'anciens Drabbles mais aussi des nouveaux.  
><strong>

**En gros, elle les aura en avant première ;)  
><strong>

**Elle pourra aussi me faire partager des idées. (Comme tout le monde...)  
><strong>

**Elle aura aussi l'occasion d'être en contact avec moi... incroyable, non ? *PAYE TA MODESTIE*  
><strong>

**Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à répondre à l'offre.  
><strong>

**Si oui, je prendrais ou la première ou une au hasard.  
><strong>

**A très vite j'espère ;)****  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-septième Drabble :** Ceux qui changeaient... complètement.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui ch<strong>**angeaient... complètement.****  
><strong>

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il c'était passé.

La journée venait à peine de commencer et

il s'était rendu au Grand Hall pour déjeuner.

Mais voilà, cette journée était trop calme au gout de Merlin !

Alors que le Grand Hall bruyant se remplissait le ventre,

un gaz multicolore apparut et tout le monde en inhala.

Soudain, à sa plus grande surprise,

il vit Draco Malfoy s'élancer dans la foule et embrasser à pleine

bouche Harry Potter, qui lui rendait son baiser avec GRAND plaisir.

Crabbe et Goyle se regardèrent d'un regard remplit de

luxure et d'amour avant de se dévorer, eux aussi.

Minerva Mcgonagal attrapa la crinière de feu de Ginny Weasley

avant de lui faire un bouche à bouche monstrueux.

Hermione Granger s'approchait sensuellement de Pansy Parkinson.

Cette dernière eut un sourire coquin et se déshabilla avant de porter Hermione

dans ses bras et de sortir du Grand Hall.

Neville Londubat porta le professeur Filtwick pour le

mettre au niveau de son visage avant de plonger son nez dans le

cou du petit professeur.

Tout les élèves ainsi que les professeurs étaient retournés.

Retournés dans le sens où chaque personne se mettait

à embrasser une autre personne du même sexe qu'elle.

C'est alors qu'il compris.

Ce gaz n'était autre que le _Changix Lovix_.

Il permettait de rendre une personne complètement hétéro complètement

homo... et vice versa.

C'est pour cela que Severus Rogue regarda avec horreur Albus Dumbledore

se rapprocher de lui d'un air suintant le désir qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Severus Rogue s'évanouit.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Je ne suis pas Homophobe mais je HAIS les Slash. Désolé.**

**Mais bon, c'était marrant d'écrire ce petit bout.**

**Bon... pas de commentaire.**

**J'espère que vous avez compris la subtilité de Rogue... il était un peu gay sur les bords, celui là.**

**J'espère que j'aurais une personne pour l'annonce.**

**Voilà voilà.**

**A très vite.**

**Oh, et je tiens mes promesses ; de bonnes idées farfelues, des drabbles pondus. Voilà.**

**Vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire. ;D**


	30. Celui qui était méchant par amour

**Hey !  
><strong>

**Ça faisait longtemps !  
><strong>

**J'ai repris gout à l'écriture grâce à des superbes reviews qui me font  
><strong>

**vraiment, mais vraiment chaud au coeur.  
><strong>

**Puis y a aussi ma petite Ananas qui m'a un peu fait bouger les choses ;)  
><strong>

**Pour les erreurs d'orthographes, j'ai des bêtas !  
><strong>

***AAAAAAALELOUYA*  
><strong>

**4 + ma petite Ananas ( Anaelle, ma meilleure amie) qui a voulu corriger celui-ci :)  
><strong>

**Pour les quatre filles à qui j'ai envoyer un messages, vous m'envoyez  
><strong>

**vos adresses e-mail et je vous envois un Drabble.  
><strong>

**(J'en ai écrit quatre donc vous êtes gâtés mes chéris)  
><strong>

_Pour **sinelwing** : j'ai bien vu ta proposition mais ton adresse e-mail ne c'est pas afficher alors si tu pouvait me la renvoyer mais en mettant des espaces entre les points et ne met pas l'arobas sinon elle ne s'affichera pas._

_Pour **mlle Lucifer** : Y a dejà eu des propositions mais tu peux toujours m'envoyer ton adresse e-mail pour que je t'envoies un Drabble à corriger ! Plus on est de folle, plus on rigole ! :D  
><em>

_**Merci Ananas pour avoir corriger ce Drabble ;)  
><strong>_

_**Mais c'est la dernière fois, je te préviens !  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Drabble dédié à <em><span>PrettyDarkInk,<span>_** **La fabuleuse lectrice qui m'a proposé cette idée.**

**Je pense qu'elle reconnaîtra une certaine phrase à la fin ;D**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-huitième Drabble :** Celui qui était méchant... par amour.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui était méchant... par amour.<strong>

Voilà...

Il devait se l'avouer...

Il l'aimait.

Pas d'un amour tout rose révélé au grand jour et aimé de tous.

Son amour était différent.

Il lui montrait son amour par la haine.

Dès que son regard se posait sur elle, il devait

impérativement aller la voir et lui dire

des mots méchants.

Pire, il lui arrivait d'avoir l'envie de lui lancer des sorts...

Son amour était bien pire qu'une obsession.

Au départ, sa méchanceté n'était qu'une couverture...

Mais à force d'être un monstre avec la fille qu'il aimait,

il ne pouvait plus être un gentil petit garçon amoureux...

Cela faisait deux mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Deux mois depuis la fin de la guerre.

Plus rien ne l'empêchait à présent de lui avouer son amour.

Mais il avait peur d'être sec ou sauvage avec elle.

Ils étaient préfets-en-chefs tout les deux.

Il l'attendait dans le compartiment qui leur était réservé.

Il n'arrivait pas à tenir. Il devait bouger.

L'attendre l'exaspérait. La peur lui serrait les tripes.

Dès qu'il la vit entrer, il su qu'il ne pouvait pas agir normalement.

Elle était son obsession.

Mais la violence était son moyen de communication

pour le lui prouver.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

- Salut Draco, je-

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale connasse, vas y je vais te mettre mon poing dans la gueule parce que je t'aime !

* * *

><p><strong><span>Explication :<span>  
><strong>

**Ce cliché, quand même, je sais pas si vous êtes déjà tombé dessus mais...**

** Le Draco hyper amoureux qui le montre par les méchants mots, je trouve ça connu.**

**Oui, bon, il est pas aussi vulgaire, hein, c'est un Drabble ;) **

**Et la dernière phrase n'est pas de moi mais de _PrettyDarInk_**** ;)**

**Oui, je sais, tu l'as dit seulement en exemple mais j'ai bien rit en le lisant **

**alors voili voilà !**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez,<br>**

**Si vous aimez (ou pas),  
><strong>

**si c'était bien (ou pas)  
><strong>

**Si vous avez des idées (ou pas).  
><strong>

**La moindre petite idée, même si elle parait impossible,  
><strong>

**peut être utile !  
><strong>

**Voilà, bisous à tout mes lecteurs car si  
><strong>

**vous êtes jusqu'ici, c'est que vous  
><strong>

**aimez mon travail... n'est-ce pas ?  
><strong>

**Bisouuuuus ! ;D  
><strong>


	31. Ceux qui reprenaient les cours

**He-He-Heey !  
><strong>

**Toujours un grand merci aux reviewer, aux ajouts en favoris/alerte et  
><strong>

**aux lecteurs fantômes car si ils sont là, c'est qu'ils ne s'ennuient pas... j'espère.  
><strong>

**En tout cas, j'arrive pas à croire qu'on est tous ici,  
><strong>

**vingt-neuvième Drabble, 31eme chapitre...  
><strong>

**Dire que je voulais arrêter à 8 !  
><strong>

**C'est une bonne décision que j'ai pris, non ?  
><strong>

****A _**Sinelwing** _: Je sais que je suis très énervante (pour ne pas dire le méchant mot) mais ton adresse mail ne c'est pas afficher, again. J'ai le début mais pas la fin. Si, par exemple, tu es sur Yahoo, tu écrit : exemple(arobas)Yahoo(point)com :D

* * *

><p><strong>Grand Merci à<em> <span>Zofiae<span>_ pour la correction de ce chapitre !  
><strong>

**Une fille vraiment très sympa, je lui dédis le Drabble :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Vingt-neuvième Drabble :** Ceux qui reprenaient les cours.

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui reprenaient les cours<strong>

- Enfin la rentrée ! Cela m'avait tellement manqué de

ne plus me retrouver à la bibliothèque

pour travailler, lire...

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, arrête de nous gâcher le moral. Merci.

La jeune brunette lança un regard noir à Ron tandis que

Harry déclara :

- Ce qui me ferait vraiment mal, ce serait

d'avoir deux heures de potions avec Rogue et les serpents !

Tous acquiescèrent tandis que Neville s'exclama :

- Oh, s'il te plaît ! Ne parle pas de malheur, S'IL TE PLAIT !

Tous étaient d'accord avec Neville tandis qu'ils quittaient le festin

de bienvenue.

Le lendemain, à la distribution des emplois du temps,

les jeunes Gryffondors découvrirent avec horreur que leur

pire cauchemar allait se réaliser.

Ils commençaient l'année avec Rogue et les serpents pour deux heures.

Une fois en cours de potion, le moral à zéro, la classe était partagée

entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

- Non, non, non..., roucoula la voix lente du professeur aux cheveux gras.

Personne ne comprenait alors il continua :

- Cette année, vous allez travailler par binôme. Voici les binômes :

- Blaise Zabini/ Luna Lovegood

- Pansy Parkinson/ Harry Potter

-Milicent Bulstrode/ Ron Weasley

- Draco Malfoy/ Hermione Granger

...

La liste était encore longue mais Hermione n'écoutait plus.

Elle était horrifiée du fait qu'elle allait devoir

travailler l'année entière avec la fouine.

Elle leva les yeux et vit la lueur machiavélique dans les yeux

du professeur.

- Ha ha ha, c'est une belle surprise, hein ?

Vous l'avez dans le cul pour la dernière année !

Puis il éclata de rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Explication :<strong>

**Plus long que d'habitude, certes, **

**mais la ce n'est pas une seule scène !  
><strong>

**Bon, alors là, je peux dire 95% des fictions  
><strong>

**se déroulant à Poudlard le font !  
><strong>

**C'est pas quelque choses de SUPER mal,  
><strong>

**pas grave si toi, auteur, tu le fait mais  
><strong>

**c'est juste que c'est répété, voilaaaah kouaah !  
><strong>

**Et puis, il n'ai pas très marrant, certes,  
><strong>

**mis à part la réaction de Rogue :D :D :D  
><strong>

**Ca m'a juste fait rire de le voir délirer alors voilà :D**

* * *

><p><strong>N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez,<br>**

**Si vous aimez (ou pas),  
><strong>

**si c'était bien (ou pas)  
><strong>

**Si vous avez des idées (ou pas).  
><strong>

**La moindre petite idée, même si elle parait impossible,  
><strong>

**peut être utile !  
><strong>

**Voilà, bisous à tout mes lecteurs car si  
><strong>

**vous êtes jusqu'ici, c'est que vous  
><strong>

**aimez mon travail... n'est-ce pas ?  
><strong>

****Bisouuuuus ! ;D**  
><strong>


	32. BONUS : Une aide exterieure

**C'est le 31 ! **

**La famille commence à arriver, la maison se remplie MAIS  
><strong>

**J'ai pensé avant tout à VOUS !  
><strong>

**Il était presque finit alors je voulais vous faire un cadeau.  
><strong>

**Et puis, il était tellement attendu !  
><strong>

**Par contre, il n'a pas été corriger, je voulais vite le poster :)  
><strong>

**Pour toutes les lectrices qui sont volontaires pour être bêta :  
><strong>

**MERCI !  
><strong>

**Vous êtes toutes inscrites sur une liste (plutôt longue :D)  
><strong>

**Et je vous préviendrais dès qu'un Drabble sera preeeet !  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Le plot de cette histoire a quelques auteurs dont je me suis inspirés.

**Mini OS BONUS #3 :** Une aide extérieure.

**Note :** Lire à la fin le petit message.

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Une aide extérieure...<br>**

Draco Malfoy à écrit sur le mur de Hermione Granger :

- Petit bouledogue en vue, petit bouledogue en approche ! Tu t'occupes de barre de chocolat ?

_Envoyé depuis un parchemin._

Hermione Granger : Euh... Malfoy, c'est ridicule ces noms là.

Draco Malfoy : Grangie ! Ne révèles pas notre mission ! N'importe qui pourrait être au courant...

Hermione Granger : En même temps, tu viens de le publier sur mon mur.

Harry Potter : Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer, par Godric, ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Draco Malfoy : PAS MAINTENANT, POTTER !

Hermione Granger : Ma parole, t'es devenues fou, Malfoy ?

_Harry Potter aime ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : C'est pas le moment, ma petite Grangie, occupes toi de barre de chocolat avant qu'il ne quitte ton entre sacré.

Ron Weasley : Tu parles de la bibliothèque, c'est ça ?

Hermione Granger : Malfoy, tu es S-T-U-P-I-D-E !

Harry Potter : Tu nous apprends rien de nouveau, là, Mione.

Ron Weasley : C'est clair.

Draco Malfoy : C'est ça, continuez de vous foutre de moi... :(

Hermione Granger : Oh, ça va, tu vas pas pleurer, non plus !

Draco Malfoy : Peut-être... tu seras là pour me consoler ?

Hermione Granger : Même pas en rêve -'

Draco Malfoy : AH BAH C'EST MALIN ! Avec tout ça, ils ont disparus de ma vue !

Hermione Granger : De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Blaise Zabini : Par Salazar, c'est quoi tout ce langage codé ? On cache quelque chose ? Vous pouvez tout dire à tonton Blaise, vous savez ;)

Pansy Parkinson : En tout cas, c'est bien mignon, vous vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple !

_Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley et 42 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : L'ironie du sort, tu connais Malfoy ?

. . . . .

. .

. . . . .

- Seamus Finnigan : Pourquoi dit-on "Les opposés s'attirent" si "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble" ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

**Dean Thomas, Lavande Brown et 25 autres personnes aiment ça.**

Dean Thomas : Que voient les aveugles quand ils rêves ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

_Parvati Patil, Romilda Vane et 17 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Lavande Brown : Pourquoi 'séparé' s'écrit-il en un mot, alors que 'tous ensemble' s'écrit en deux mots séparés ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Parvati Patil : Pourquoi 'abréviation' est-il un mot si long ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Ginny Weasley : Quel est le synonyme de synonyme ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Padma Patil : Un sourd sait-il que le bruit existe ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Blaise Zabini :  Les sourds quand ils pètent, savent-ils que ça fait du bruit ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Draco Malfoy : Quand on étrangle un Schtroumpf, il devient de quelle couleur ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Pansy Parkinson : Peut-on avoir un coma hydraulique quand on boit trop d'eau ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Seamus Finnigan : Pourquoi les Serpentard gachent-ils toujours le statut des autres ? #QuestionsExistentiellesDeLaV ie

Harry Potter : Pourquoi les jumeaux Weasley, avec la carte du maraudeur, ne se sont jamais demandés pourquoi Ron dormait tout les soirs avec un homme nommé Peter depuis des années ?

_Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy et 105 personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : J'aurais jamais pensé écrire ça de ma vie mais t'as gagné, Potter.

_Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

. . . . . .

. .

. . . .

- Lavande Brown : VU à la bibliothèque : Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy discuter d'un air très secret, très proches l'un de l'autre... Y aurait-il de l'amour dans l'air ?

**Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley et 56 autres personnes aiment ça.**

Hermione Granger : QUOI ? ! ? Tu te moques de moi, Lavande ?

_Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ce commentaire._

Ron Weasley : Retire tout de suite cette publication, Lavande !

Blaise Zabini : On est jaloux, Weasley ?

_Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy et 57 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! On était pas proche du tout !

Pansy Parkinson : Ha ! Tu avoues ! Vous étiez seuls à la bibliothèque !

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 41 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Le silence de Miss Granger après huit minutes veut tout dire.

_Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley et 39 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Ne fait pas le malin, Zabini, j'ai une vie moi à côté de FB !

_Ron Weasley, Lavande Brown et 12 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Tu n'avais rien à dire car 1) Tu n'as pas répondu

2) tu as répondu super rapidement à sa deuxième question.

3) tu n'as donc pas de vie.

_Blaise Zabini, Parvati Patil et 45 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : MALFOY ! TU TE FOUS DE MOI, LA !

_Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Man, tu fais peur quand t'écris en majuscule, Granger !

Draco Malfoy : Moi ? Me foutre de toi ? Peut-être.

_Dean Thomas, Théodore Nott et 47 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Et bien tu sais quoi, Draco Malfoy ? Tu peux aller te faire voir ! Je ne t'aiderais plus !

_Harry Potter et Ron Weasley aiment ce commentaire._

_. . . . ._

_. ._

_. . . . ._

Draco Malfoy a écrit sur le mur de Hermione Granger :

- J'ai vraiment fait l'idiot, Granger, mais je voulais juste plaisanter un peu ! Pardonne-moi !

Hermione Granger : Non.

Draco Malfoy : Forgive me ?

Hermione Granger : No.

Draco Malfoy : Perdonami ?

Hermione Granger : No.

Draco Malfoy : Verzeih mir ?

Hermione Granger : Nein.

Draco Malfoy : Perdóname ?

Hermione Granger : No.

Draco Malfoy : Прости меня ?

Hermione Granger : нет

Draco Malfoy : Me perdoe ?

Hermione Granger : não.

Draco Malfoy : GRANGER !

Hermione Granger : Non, Malfoy. Laisse moi te faire la tête en paix.

Draco Malfoy : J'ai une idée incroyable, Granger ! Il nous faut juste une aide extérieur !

Hermione Granger : Qui t'as dit que j'allais accepter ?

Draco Malfoy : Trelawney.

Hermione Granger : Une raison de plus pour ne PAS accepter.

. . . . . .

. .

. . . . .

Hermione Granger a écrit sur le mur de Draco Malfoy :

- Okay, t'es pardonné, mais arrête tes plans foireux et surtout : NE TE FICHE PLUS DE MOI !

**Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Ginny Weasley aiment ça.**

Blaise Zabini : Il t'as fallut seulement 2 jours, Granger ?

_Pansy Parkinson et Draco Malfoy aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : TOI. NE. COMMENCE. PAS.

_Ginny Weasley et Draco Malfoy aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : En colère, Granger ?

Draco Malfoy : On défend son petit-copain ?

Pansy Parkinson : Je pourrais en dire de même pour toi, Draco.

_Astoria Greengrass, Ginny Weasley et 13 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Hermione Granger : Les serpentards sont VRAIMENT P-A-T-H-E-T-I-Q-U-E-S.

_Ron Weasley, Harry Potter et 25 autres aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Hermy Grangie ! Tu viens de briser mon coeur !

_Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et 15 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Et puis les serpentards sont loin d'être pathétiques ! Excepté deux ou trois cas, nous sommes tous intelligents, beaux, riches... Nous sommes la perfection !

_Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini et 26 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ginny Weasley : Même Zabini ?

_Draco Malfoy, Daphnée Greengrass et 2 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Pansy Parkinson : Oui ! J'ai bien dit tout les serpentards, non ? Blaise est un serpentard.

_Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy et 12 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Blaise Zabini : Merci, Pansy. Au moins une qui n'est pas aveugle et qui voit bien les choses.

_Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger et 12 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Ginny Weasley : Donc tu penses la même chose pour Parkinson ?

Blaise Zabini : Mais absolument ! Les serpentards sont les meilleurs, elle fait donc partie des meilleurs. Weeee aaaaare theeee beeeeeeeest !

_Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass et 25 autres personnes aiment ce commentaire._

Draco Malfoy : Slytherin forevaaaah !

. . . . .

. .

. . . .

**Draco Malfoy**

21:15

Tu es trop un génie ! Sérieux, ils n'ont rien vu !

**Moi**

21:16

J'avoue. Tu as bien fait de venir vers moi. Seule moi peut faire avouer aux personnes les plus têtues ce qu'elles ont au fond du coeur. ;)

**Draco Malfoy **

21:17

Essaies-tu de me faire passer un message ? ;)

**Moi**

21:18

Ha ha ! Seul le temps nous le dira. Mais à la fin, tu me remercieras.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Hermione Granger **

21:15

C'était vraiment ingénieux de ta part, tout à l'heure.

**Moi**

21:26

J'avoue. Tu as bien fait de venir vers moi. Seule moi peut faire avouer aux personnes les plus têtues ce qu'elles ont au fond du coeur. ;)

**Hermione Granger**

21:17

C'est vrai. Tu arrives toujours à lire à travers les gens et faire avouer aux gens leurs pires péchés ! Je suis sûre qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps avant que les deux ne se dévoilent.

**Moi**

21:18

Crois-moi, se ne seront pas les seuls à se dévoiler. Parole de Ginny Weasley !

* * *

><p><strong>Vous l'avez deviné : Il y en aura un quatrième !<strong>

***Yeaaaaaaay*  
><strong>

**Alors ?  
><strong>

**Bien ou pas ?  
><strong>

**L'aide extérieure, vous savez c'est qui ?  
><strong>

**En tout cas, j'ai déjà le nom du prochain chapitre en tête.  
><strong>

**Je vous le dirais peut-être le jour où je posterais  
><strong>

**un autre Drabble... ;)  
><strong>

**En tout cas, vous savez quoi faire si vous avez aimé !  
><strong>

**Mais si vous reviewez pas, je comprend...  
><strong>

**Mais être au chapitre 30 et quelques signifie que vous  
><strong>

**appréciez mon travail. Et j'en suis ravie !  
><strong>

**En totu cas, je vous souhaite une  
><strong>

**très bonne soirée et  
><strong>

**à l'année prochaine ! ;)  
><strong>


	33. Ceux qui recommençaient ENFIN une année

**I'm Back !**

**Enfin, pas vraiment...**

**Pour ceux qui suivent également mon autre histoire, **

**j'ai passer un message.**

**En ce moment, je suis pas gâtée niveau santé**

**et l'envie d'écrire n'est pas là.**

**J'entame, dès que j'ai l'envie, des histoires**

**qui ne tiennent plus la route au bout de trois ou quatre chapies...**

**Bref, cela fait très longtemps que ce chapitre est**

**écrit et corrigé...**

**Enjoy^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Trentième Drabble : **Ceux qui recommençaient ENFIN une année

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Happy Thirtieth Drabbles !<br>****

****Yaaay ! C'est le trentième Drabble ! ****

****(sans compter les bonus)****

****Ça se fête !****

****:D****

****(Une petite Review ?)****

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui recommençaient ENFIN une année<strong>

Hermione ne pouvait pas cacher sa joie.

Elle allait ENFIN retourner à Poudlard.

Après tout les événements qui s'étaient produit,

après toutes les galères qu'ils avaient vécu,

après tout ce temps à combattre et à souffrir des pertes...

Cette dernière année à Poudlard allait ENFIN pouvoir

se finir.

Ils allaient ENFIN avoir le diplôme nécessaire pour avoir un

métier dans le monde sorcier.

Ils allaient, en fin d'année, entrer dans le monde du travail !

Mais pour cela, il fallait la réussir cette dernière année.

La directrice remplaçante, McGonagall, avait mit en place

une "huitième année" qui reprendrait toutes les

personnes de son année qui n'avaient pu

continuer leur septième année.

Cette dernière année à Poudlard promettait !

Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre

menace dans le monde des sorciers, par contre.

Parce qu'elle voulait bien recommencer son année pour

avoir le diplôme mais cela faisait un peu trop quand même si

à chaque fois qu'une guerre éclatait, elle ne pouvait terminer l'année.

Elle avait Vingt-sept ans, tout de même !

Il fallait qu'elle avance dans la vie !

* * *

><p><strong>A chaque guerre, ils devaient sauver le monde<strong>

** donc elle ne finissait pas son année.**

** Cela se produisait chaque année donc à Vingt-sept ans**

** elle avait toujours pas son diplôme.**

**En gros, je critique ici le cliché de la mise en place de la huitième année. **

**C'est DEBILE ! **

**Si ils ne peuvent pas continuer leur année de septième année, ils ONT le niveau**

** de septième année alors ils re-rentrent en septième année et basta ! **

**C'est tout bête.**

**Mais l'histoire en elle-même est toujours**

**interessante si l'auteur c'est écrire et que**

**le plot reste génial ;)**

**Alors à utiliser si vous avec une intrigue**

**bonne et originale !**

**;)**


	34. Celui qui neconnaissait pas le shampoing

**Hi everyone !**

**Et bien, cela faisait longtemps...**

**Je pense très souvent à vous et aux nombreuses demandes que **

**je reçois beaucoup malgré mon absence...**

**Et je voulais vous remercier pour tout le soutient**

**que je reçois de votre part, vraiment !**

**La vie n'est pas toute rose en ce moment pour moi**

**et savoir que vous êtes là et me supporter**

**en tant qu'être humain et non comme simple humain**

**me donne du baume au coeur.**

**Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ce drabble est dédié à une personne<br>**

**(désolé, je ne me souviens plus qui)**

**qui m'a fait réfléchir longtemps avant de  
><strong>

**trouver une idée potable.**

**Merci.**

* * *

><p><strong>Enjoy !<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Trente-et-unième Drabble : **Celui qui ne connaissait pas le shampoing

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celui qui ne connaissait pas le shampoing<strong>

On les avait longtemps comparer à

un tas de graisse dégoulinante,

à de la bave ou de la morve de dragon ou bien les deux

mélangé,

et même à une éponge imbibée d'huile.

Une légende dit que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été lavé

datait de la première montée au pouvoir de Voldemort.

On raconte aussi que si on osait passer une main dedans,

on avait très peu de chance de retrouver cette dernière indemne ...

Il est probable aussi que les dernières personnes

les ayant vu en bon état ne soient plus de ce monde

depuis de nombreuses années.

Personne ne s'était jamais approché pour voir, connaître ou _sentir_

la véritable composition de cette abomination.

Oui, sentir, car vu leur état, l'odeur ne devait

pas être humainement supportable.

Il est écrit quelque part qu'une femme avait

vu _cette chose_ se coller à une vitre et laisser

une grande trainée de ce qui semblait être une

matière visqueuse et plutôt opaque.

Quoi ?

Vous vous demandez toujours de quoi on parle ?

Pourtant, il semble évident que la seule chose pouvant

répondre à ces critères n'est autre que

ce qui ce trouve sur la tête d'un certain

Severus Rogue.

Cette homme à les cheveux plus gras qu'humainement possible.

Alors, pour le bien de tous, signez cette pétition et veuillez

donner un don afin que l'on se cotise et que l'on ait la possibilité

d'acheter un shampoing efficace au pauvre

professeur de Potion.

_Cordialement, le monde des sorciers._

* * *

><p><strong>Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !<strong>

** C'est un autre drabble de la série des drabbles dégueu mais...**

** cela concerne ENFIN un serpentard !**

**(C'est ce que m'avait demandé une lectrice)**

** Mais sauf que celui là est quelque chose de connu, quand même.**

**Notre chère J.K nous a créé un personnage à**

**la tignasse ressemblant plus**

**au pokemon "tadmorve" qu'à des vrais cheveux.**

**Alors amusons nous avec !**

**Voilà voilà, **

**je ne vous promets pas des drabbles**

**toutes les semaines mais**

**j'essairais de revenir un peu plus...**

**Pour mon autre histoire, je ne sais pas**

**encore quand je pourrais publier...**

* * *

><p><strong>PS : LISEZ BIEN !<br>**

**Lors du drabble 26, une erreur a été pointé plusieurs fois.**

**"je me suis faufilé dans ta tante".**

**Si vous ne trouvez qu'il n'y a rien d'anormal dans cette phrase, **

**alors allez consulté un psy.**

**Je pourrais la modifier et mettre le mot tEnte mais...**

**Mais certaines lectrices ont eu le plus gros fous rire de leur vie**

**en remarquant cette erreur alors je vais la laisser, les gens comprendront qu'il**

**s'agit de tente mais sur le coup, plus d'un vont rire alors voilà !**

**Je suis au courant de l'erreur.**

**Voilà, c'est dit :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Soo, what do you think ?<br>**

**Amusant, ridicule ou même désolant ?**

**Dites moi tout !**

**Et partagez vos idées, vous êtes  
><strong>

**beaucoup à le faire et cela me donne beaucoup l'envie**

**d'écrire lorsqu'une idée se forme**

**dans mon esprit !**

**Même des mois après !**

**Celui qui a tout lu commence sa review par "Howdie !"**

**;)**

**(Combien êtes vous à lire mes pavés ?)**


	35. Ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le bo

(Lisez la note à la fin, c'est important. Merci)

* * *

><p><strong>Howdie !<strong>

**(Ce dit parfois à la place d'un Hello, Hi ou autre, pour ceux qui se demandaient ;D)**

**Si vous pensiez que j'étais**

**tordue, attendez de lire CE drabble !**

**Je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et à le lire plusieurs fois.**

**Vraiment, c'est de la folie !**

**Bon, certains n'aimeront pas car, avouons le, **

**il y en a dont il est difficile d'assouvir les envies en matière**

**d'écriture. **

**_Chill out, bro_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>ATTENTION<span> :  
><strong>

**CECI N'EST PAS UN CLICHE.**

**Si toute les idées d'histoire était un cliché, **

**à la fin, on aurait plus d'histoire !**

**C'est un thème assez courant dont je ne suis**

**pas vraiment fan.**

**Mais je voulais le traiter à ma sauce.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Armeria-Sama<strong>

**Thank you for the amazing idea !**

**Tu m'as écrit t'as review et j'étais là,**

**allongée, tablette en main, **

**à écrire le drabble dans ma tête.**

**Bon, ce ne sera pas comme tu l'as pensé mais...**

**cela traite ce que tu m'as proposé.**

**Enjoy, **

**ce drabble t'es dédicacé.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Tout à J.K Rowling . Les clichés aux nombreux auteurs .

**Trente-et-deuxième Drabble : **Ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le bon corps

**Note :** Lire l'explication pour plus de compréhension .

**A prendre à la rigolade !**

* * *

><p><strong>Ceux qui ne se trouvaient pas dans le bon corps<strong>

_**Chez lui**_

Il se leva ce matin avec une envie de se rendormir,

avec l'envie que cette journée se finisse rapidement,

que personne ne lui tape sur les nerfs,

que-

- Ouais, on a compris, j'ai la tête dans le cul., marmonna l'intéressé.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait vraiment

pas d'embrouille en cette matinée pluvieuse.

Il voulait simplement que tout se finisse rapidement,

comme toujours.

Mais Merlin, accompagné sans doute de Salazar tant

l'histoire allait devenir tordue, voulait rire

aujourd'hui.

Alors qu'il allait rentré dans la douche,

il sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas.

La fatigue l'empêchait d'ouvrir les yeux alors il toucha son corps.

Il sentit une masse à la place de ses pectoraux qui n'étaient

déjà pas très fermes.

Une masse molle qui pendouillait et, si

on la laissé un peu pendre, pouvait peut être atteindre le nombril.

Et ce ventre.

Ce ventre était tout fripée, la peau

toute sèche et abimée.

Il se dirigea alors, nu, vers le grand miroir.

Il ouvrit les yeux et, face à cette image qui

restera à jamais gravée dans son esprit, tomba inconscient sur le

carrelage de la salle de bain.

_**Chez elle**_

Elle était de très bonne humeur ce matin,

chose nouvelle pour un tempérament

de feu comme le sien,

pour un tempérament de Gryffondor.

Elle se leva, les yeux fermés,

s'étirant comme un chat dans son lit.

En se levant, elle se sentit plus lourde,

ce qui lui fit hausser les épaules.

- J'ai pas mal abusé sur les chocolats, ces derniers jours,

pas étonnant que j'ai pris du poids.

Alors qu'une envie pressante se faisait attendre,

elle se dirigea vers les toilettes.

Elle baissa sa braguette, sortit sa baguette, et

commença à faire ses besoins naturels.

Attendez, qu'avez vous dit ?

Sa baguette ?

Mais, sa baguette était posé sur sa table de nuit...

ET ce n'était pas la façon dont une femme urinait...

Elle baissa les yeux et vit alors un membre masculin.

Elle courut vers le miroir et, face à son corps et à

cette _chose_ pendouillant entre ses jambes,

elle tomba inconsciente sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.

Le matin même, les cours de potions et de métamorphose ont été annulé

car Severus Rogue et Minerva McGonagall

furent retrouvé inconscient sur le sol de leur salle de bain respectives,

nus et une expression d'horreur sur le visage de chacun.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Explication :<strong>

**L'échange de corps !**

**Franchement, j'ai déjà lu**

**des histoires sur les échanges de corps**

**mais je n'en suis pas fan.**

**Ce n'est pas un mauvais cliché, **

**ce n'est quasiment pas considérer comme un cliché**

**car si toutes les idées de fics étaient un clichés, **

**on aurait plus rien !**

**Il est 00:08 donc n'appelez pas**

**l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche !**

**Les meilleures idées viennent toujours tard le soir.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bref, qu'avez vous pensez de cette folie ?<strong>

**Avez vous compris ?**

**Si quelqu'un ne l'a pas compris, je l'expliquerai au prochain drabble.**

**(Come on, you're not idiots, now, are you ?)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>PUB PUB PUB PUB PUB PUB PUB PUB PUB<br>**

**Je sais.**

**J'ai une fanficion qui n'a pas été touchée depuis  
><strong>

**huit mois et vingt jours.**

**MAIS J'ÉCRIS UNE HISTOIRE QUI N'EST PAS UNE FANFICTION !**

**UNE HISTOIRE OU VOUS POURREZ APPRÉCIER (ou pas) MON ÉCRITURE !**

**UNE HISTOIRE QUI EST LOIN D'ÊTRE DÉGOULINANTE DE PRALINE !**

**UNE HISTOIRE SOMBRE OU LA FILLE EST A LA FOIS FRAGILE ET PUISSANTE,**

**OU LE GARÇON EST PLUS SOMBRE QUE VOLDEMORT MAIS PLUS AMOUREUX QU'UN VEELA,**

**UNE HISTOIRE QUI ME TIENT A CŒUR !**

**JETEZ-Y UN COUPS D'ŒILS, **

**LISEZ LES PREMIERS CHAPITRES AVANT DE DONNEZ UN AVIS NÉGATIF,  
><strong>

**APPRÉCIEZ LA AUTANT QUE J'APPRÉCIE L'ÉCRIRE !**

**LE PREMIER CHAPITRE EST EN LIGNE.**

**My Snow White**** Queen**par **Purplemoon02** on _**Fictionpresse**_**!**

**Merci d'être arrivé jusque là.**

**Si tu as tout lu, commence ta review par un**

_**Hola !**_


	36. Celle qui organisait un concours

**Avant toute chose, je vous promet que lire ce "Drabble" ne sera pas inutile car il y aura non seulement de l'humour mais aussi une promesse d'amusement et de folie intense. **

**Signé, la folle du premier étage.**

* * *

><p><strong>Helloo, lovelies !<strong>

**Je reviens avec une idée déjantée que j'écris avec difficulté sur mon telephon(é?).**

**Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu et, croyez le ou non, mais je pense souvent à mes chers lecteurs et fan.**

**C'est pourquoi en revenant du supermarché, une idée aussi tordue que mon esprit est sortie de ce dernier. Littéralement.**

**Lisez jusqu'au bout, vous serez surpris.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer : JK m'a léguer Harry Potter...<strong>

**_ Special Drabble : Celle qui organisait un concours_****  
><strong>

Note : lisez tout !

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui organisait un concours<strong>

Argh...

Encore ?

Pourquoi ?!

Ne reste-t-il pas une personne censée sur cette foutue planète ?!

Avec rage, la jeune fille posa son gros bouquin remplies de

Fanfictions en tout genre et prit un parchemin ainsi que sa plume

la plus tenace et écrivit ce qui allait être son discours du lendemain...

Le grand hall rempli d'élèves excités et dissipés fut réduis au

silence par un raclement de gorge similaire a celui de

l'affreux monstre rose, Ombrage.

- Merci de me donner votre attention., fit la jeune brune, papiers en mains.

- A ton service, miss aux cheveux pas vraiment lisse.

- Hum, merci Seamus. Bref, habitants de Poudlart, d'après ce que j'ai vu,

bon nombre d'entre vous (si ce n'est tous) ont prit connaissance et utilisé

le fameux livre du nom de Fanfiction point net.

La jeune fille fut coupée par l'applaudissements et la joie

de son public à l'entente de leurs pages préférées. Il y eut même des

sifflement et on pouvait entendre des filles glousser.

- Soyez heureux, oui, allez-y...

Les élèves ne comprirent pas l'ironie de la jeune fille et deux fois plus

de bruits retentit dans le grand hall.

- IL SUFFIT !, cria-t-elle enfin.

Le silence fut.

- Bien, souffla la jeune fille., A travers ce livre, nous continuons de faire

vivre divers personnages de nos romans préférés et partager

nos écrits avec des milliers d'autres personnes. Or, ce que je ressentais en lisant

les fanfictions ainsi que leurs reviews était tout simplement de

la répétition, je lisais tout les jours le même fil d'histoire et cela m'a

fait perdre goût aux fanfictions. Le pire était de voir les auteurs se creper

le chignon en criant "plagiat". J'ai donc fait la première compilation de

clichés et l'aie publiée.

La foule hoqueta de surprise, les professeurs egalement.

- Han... c'était donc toi qui a écrit "Drabbles, les clichés des Fanfics" ?

Fiere du succès de son œuvre, la jeune fille approuva.

- Oui ! Et nous somme environ 200 a 300 et le nombre augmente, à nous

amuser tous ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur ! Nous avons tous rit

lorsque Marco a penser que son fils était celui de son pere !

- Hilarant !, cria un garçon.

- Ou quand des trolls allaient aux toilettes ou bien se curaient le nez !

- Affreusement hilarant, affirma McGo.

- Ce que je veux donc dire, c'est qu'une fanfiction doit venir de l'esprit

d'une personne et faite avec envie et entrain. Les idées ne doivent pas

etre pompées chez les autres et-

- Écoutez moi cette Granger... pathetique.

- La ferme, Malfoy., défendit alors Harry.

- Quoi, Potter ? Tu ne veux pas savoir la vérité à propos de cette ecrivain

talentueuse qu'est Granger ? Je vais te dire, moi, quel est son veritable talent...

- Éclaire nous, Malfoy., dit alors Ginny.

- Le seul talent que cette fille possède, c'est de pompé sur les moldus !

La grande salle entière hoqueta de surprise tel un seul homme.

- Quoi ?, fit Ronald Weasley d'une voix suraigüe.

Tous étaient sous le choc, secouaient la tête, murmurant l'impossibilité de la chose et

Severus Rogue perdit connaissance, tombant raide sur un Dumbledore agréablement

surpris par la tournure des choses et plaçant une main sur le derrière de Severus afin

qu'il ne s'ecroule sur le sol.

- Je vais vous ammener la véritable, talentueuse, belle, intelligente et bientot

Madame Malfoy qui a ecrit ces œuvres : Purplemoon02 !

Une jeune fill- pardon, FEMME entra, habillée telle une moldue de longs vêtements

sombres, les cheveux ondulés, les yeux marrons et une paire de lunette sur le

nez.

- J'apprecie extrêmement le message que tu veux faire passer, Hermione, mais...

Je n'apprécie pas le vol. Excuse toi.

- Désolé...

- J'ai pas entendu !

- Désolé, dit-elle plus fort.

- Bien. Maintenant, pour que l'on soit quitte, je vais te voler l'idée que tu allais

proposer.

- Ah non !

- Eh si. Bon, je retourne dans mon monde. Ciao bande de gnomes frustrés.

Purplemoon02 commença à partir et sentir quelqu'un la suivre. Elle se tourna et vit Drago

- Draco, je suis vraiment désolé mais... Ce n'est pas toi que j'aime.

- Quoi ?! M-mais j'ai lu que-

- Je ne parlais pas de Drago toi mais... Du Drago de Lauren Lopez. A présent...

Je m'en vais le rejoindre... Sur Mars.

* * *

><p>De retour dans sa chambre intergalactique,<p>

Purplemoon02 ouvrit Fanfiction point net et écrivit noir sur blanc l'idée que lui

avait si gentillement offert Hermione Granger :

**Hey mes petits loulous !**

Non, c'était vraiment pas son genre d'ecrire un truc pareil...

Elle effaça et écrivit :

**Hey Marsiens et Jupiteriens et Terriens !**

C'etait mieux.

Elle continua alors :

**Je faisais une petite balade lorsqu'une idée sauvage**

**m'est apparue. Alors je l'ai capturée pour vous.**

**J'espere vraiment que parmis les 200 a 300 personnes qui se tiennent**

**a lire ce message, beaucoup participerons !**

**Alors c'est très simple.**

**MOI, PURPLEMOON02, ORGANISE UN CONCOURS !**

**Vous allez me dire "What the Hell ?"**

**Et je vais vous répondre : Exactement !**

**Ce qu'il faut faire, c'est **

**envoyer un Drabble ou une mini story ou une situation hilarante.**

**Les règles sont simples :**

**• Il faut qu'il est de l'humour.**

**• Il faut nous faire esquisser un sourire minimum.**

**• Il faut que cela soit amusant.**

**Et le plus important : **

**• Il faut que cela soit drôle !**

**Sinon, il y a liberté sur :**

**• la taille du Drabble ou "mini-récit" (il faut tout de même pas que cela face 20 pages Word)**

**• Sur les personnages qu'il traite (il faut tout de même qu'il soit de l'univers HP, Of course !)**

**• Du thème ou de la catégorie qu'il traite (il se peut, si beaucoup participent, qu'il y ait des catégories)**

**• Le nombre de drabble par personne ! (n'en envoyez pas 50 non plus !)**

**Et puis voilà quoi...**

**Le gagnant aura le droit à une publication de son (ou ses) drabble vainqueur + du bonus (hi hi hi hi)**

**Soyez un Max a participer, c'est vraiment marrant et, qui sait, plein de chose peuvent se produire !**

**Ecrire un Drabble n'est vraiment pas long si on l'a déjà en tête,**

**croyez en mon expérience.**

**Vous pouvez envoyez vos Drabbles/mini story/situations à l'adresse suivante :**

**purplemoon02 arobase hotmail point fr.**

**Ne soyez pas bête, remplacer le mot par le signe.**

**MONTREZ VOS TALENTS D'AUTEURS,**

**FAITES VOUS DE LA PUUUB !**

**Si vous avez**

**des questions, envoyez une review ou un MP ou un mail.**

**Je crois que j'ai tout dit... **

**Le concours se passe en deux phase.**

**Lors de la première phase, vous ecrivez et envoyez !**

**Et lors de la seconde phase, c'est vous qui déciderez du vainqueur. (This is the voice, nin nin nin nin)**

**Vous saurez quand sera annoncer le vainqueur !**

**Donc gardez vos téléphones sur vous (oui, de nos jours, tout se fait par téléphone : VOUS lisez ceci par téléphone, n'est ce pas ?)**

**Et pour le mot de la fin, je vous ORDONNE de regarder sur Youtube la parodie musicale TOTALLY AWESOME et la plus drôle que le monde n'ai jamais porté :**

**• A Very Potter Musical**

**• A Very Potter Sequel**

**• A Very Potter Senior Year**

**Dans l'ordre, évidement. Vous ne le regretterez pas et me remercierez même.**

**PS : 95% de ce Drabble relatent de faits réels.**

**A très bientôt !**


	37. Celle qui laissait la place à ses lectri

**Hey !**

**Profitez de ce temps pour vous placer sous**

**l'ombre d'un arbre et apprécier la contribution**

**de nos chères lectrices à ce concours**

**qui n'attend que votre participation !**

* * *

><p><strong>Celle qui laissait la place à ses lectrices !<strong>

**(le temps d'un chapitre)**

* * *

><p><strong>1) Celle qui n'était enfaite pas jolie<strong>

- Salut mon chou, soupira la blonde au garçon posé contre le mur.

- Oh, laisse moi, soupira d'un ton las ce dernier avant de retourner à la fête.

La blonde souffla et alla prendre un verre de whisky-pur-feu. Elle chercha de ses yeux sa prochaine cible et son viseur tomba sur Drago Malfoy, assit dans un coin en train de siroter son verre.

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux, baissa son haut pour faire ressortir sa poitrine généreuse et se lança avec entrain.

-Hey, beau blond..., susurra-t-elle.

Ce dernier se tourna et soupira de lassitude en voyant qui venait de l'accoster.

- Combien de verres as-tu bu ?, demanda-t-il d'un ton qui supposait que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait face à cette blonde.

- Pff, j'en sais rien mais je sais que tu m'en offriras une de plus !, dit la jeune fille avec un sourire ivre

Drago se leva et mit ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune blonde :

- Ecoutes moi, toi et moi c'est impossible et tu le sais.

La blonde fit une mine boudeuse qui se voulait sexy mais qui fit grincer les dents du blond.

- Et pourquoi, mon drakichou ?

Drago, soupirant, se pinça l'arrête du nez puis la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Non seulement je sors avec Hermione mais en plus... Je crois que Goyle en pince pour toi.

- Goyle ?, dit la blonde avec un air ivrement dégouté.

- Selon moi, vous allez parfaitement ensemble, Millicent.

Cette dernière leva le nez d'un air dédaigneux et parti, ignorant les paroles du blond.

"Goyle ressemble trop à un Gorille pour que j'ailles avec lui." Pensa la blonde. Elle alla vers un autre serpentard et commença :

- Salut joli gar-

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, même si j'étais complètement défoncé, jamais je n'irai vers toi, la laide.

Millicent Bulstrode soupira et alla noyer son chagrin et l'idée de son physique désavantageux dans l'alcool.

**Drabble de ma BFF (Bestah Forevah) :**

**L'Annanelle !**

**(Qui répondait au nom de Annaelle).**

**Assez sympa, toi qui voulait être la première à soumettre**

**ton drabble, tu l'as été !**

**Amusant, bien écrit, s'il te plait fait toi un compte Annanelle !**

**(For Crying Out Loud !)**

**Ce "cliché" qui n'est pas commun**

**mais qui est arriver a la plupart d'entre nous d'être**

**tombé dessus : la Millicent pimbêche et taille mannequin**

**croqueuse d'homme. (mise au même**

**titre que Daphné et compagnie).**

**Désolé mais Millicent, c'est Goyle au feminin.**

**End of Story.**

* * *

><p><strong>2) Celle qui faisait changer de bord<strong>

Hermione sortit précipitamment de la salle avant de rendre tout son déjeuner. Tout la Grande Salle (et je dis bien toute !) observait Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley se rouler un patin d'enfer. Évidemment, que je dis toute, c'est péjoratif. La moitié de l'école manquait, les autres élèves, à l'instar d'Hermione, s'étaient éloignés de ce spectacle écœurant.

La jeune fille ne cessait de pleurer depuis que l'amour de sa vie, le garçon qu'elle aimait secrètement, avait fougueusement déclaré sa flamme à celui-qui-refusait-de-mourir. La déclaration se terminant par un baiser toujours aussi fougueux. Depuis, les garçons semblaient incapables de détacher leurs bouches l'une de l'autre. Même Rogue n'en pouvait plus de ce spectacle, lui qui, au début, avait été si ravi de la déconfiture de la miss je-sais-tout. Lors d'un cours, quand Ron avait langoureusement glissé sa main sur les genoux de Harry, elle aurait même juré avoir vu le professeur tenter de ravaler sa bile !

La jeune fille alla se cacher dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde – comme elle le faisait toujours depuis le début de cette histoire – pour pouvoir pleurer de tout son soûl. Un bruit résonna derrière elle, dans une cuvette de toilette.

— Mimi... dit Hermione. Ce n'est pas le moment.

— Sache que dans ces toilettes, c'est toujours le moment pour moi, car ce sont mes toilettes ! fit la voix nasillarde du fantôme.

Hermione ne releva pas et continua à renifler aussi gracieusement qu'un Troll des montagnes.

— Et puis, tu devrais arrêter de pleurer comme ça ! C'est de ta faute, tout ça !

La née-moldue adressa un regard interrogatif à la silhouette fantomatique.

— Bah c'est vrai ! Si Ron s'est tourné vers les garçons, c'est que tu l'as dégoutté de la gente féminine !

La jeune fille ne dit d'abord rien, puis des sanglots monstrueux ressemblant plus à un concert de chats et de chiens sur lesquelles on marchait sur la queue s'échappèrent de sa poitrine. Elle s'enferma dans une cabine et pleura aussi fort qu'il était humainement possible.

— Et c'est moi la Geignarde, soupira Mimi. Mais ils n'ont jamais dû la supporter en mode fontaine !

**Drabble d'une jeune fille talentueuse avec comme vocation**

**d´être écrivain :**

**WFdarkness !**

**(Qui répondait au nom de Wendy)**

**Ecriture fluide et aéré qui nous donne l'envie de lire,**

**Wendy nous offre une situation hors de la normale dont**

**le niveau de degueulassitude peut atteindre des sommets pour**

**certains.**

**Une situation comique accompagné du cliché d´une Hermione fontaine**

**indigne des Gryffondors et nous donne l'image d'un Severus**

**dégoûté et témoins de scènes intimes (ILOVEIT).**

* * *

><p><strong>3) Celle qui ne supportait pas de se faire larguer<strong>

La jeune fille tremblait de rage. Ça n'allait pas se passer ainsi ! Cette Sang-de-bourbe ne pouvait décemment pas être plus intéressante qu'elle, une riche et noble Sang-pur. Drago ne pouvait pas lui préférer cette infâme catin. Elle avait dû mettre un filtre d'amour dans son jus de citrouille du matin, Pansy en était sûre ! Qu'il veuille se la faire une fois, elle comprenait. Drago était du genre à tout tester (même si tester une Sang impure restait dégoutant) et serait de toute manière revenu vers elle. Mais là ! Qu'il s'affiche avec elle en déclarant son amour, c'était juste impossible. Elle allait découvrir le subterfuge de cette petite idiote, foi de Pansy !

Eh bien, quand on parle du dragon, on voit la fumée qui se pointe ! Drago venait d'arriver dans le couloir dans lequel se trouvait la jeune fille, sa catin toujours accrochée à son bras. Pansy remonta sa jupe, baissa son haut, accrocha à ses lèvres le sourire le plus enjôleur qu'elle avait dans le placard et s'approcha langoureusement du « couple » (rien que de penser ce mot les concernant lui donnait envie de vomir).

En la voyant venir, Drago leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'Hermione soupirait.

— Bonjour Drago, dit-elle d'une voix aguicheuse, ignorant royalement Hermione.

— Bonjour Pansy, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

Drago essaya de passer à côté d'elle mais elle se déplaça de sorte à demeurer devant lui.

— Et si tu venais avec moi dans une classe vide, lui souffla-t-elle en passant une main sur son torse, défaisant plusieurs boutons au passage, histoire de te remémorer le bon temps. Après tout, tu ne dois pas beaucoup t'amuser avec une prude.

Avant que Drago n'ait pu répliquer, la voix d'Hermione claqua tel un fouet :

— Arrête un peu de te comporter comme une gamine capricieuse qui n'a pas ce qu'elle veut. Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que Drago préfère être avec moi plutôt qu'avec toi, ce n'est pas notre problème. Laisse-nous un peu tranquille !

Pansy adressa un regard haineux à Hermione.

— Toi, tu ne me parles pas ! (Sa voix monta dans des tons si aigus que le couple crut qu'ils allaient finir sourds) Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait pour qu'il soit dans cet état, mais je trouverais ! Drago ne peut pas aimer une Sang-de-bourbe, il m'aime moi !

— Pansy, ça suffit ! tonna Drago. Il est temps que tu comprennes que je ne t'aime pas et que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Hermione est l'amour de ma vie, et bientôt, elle sera ma femme.

À ces mots, Hermione releva la tête avec un regard fier. Le couple passa à côté de Pansy en la bousculant. La jeune fille resta stoïque pendant plusieurs minutes, soit le temps que prit son cerveau pour analyser cette phrase (c'est-à-dire, une bonne vingtaine de minutes). Finalement, quand elle comprit, elle poussa un hurlement strident qui brisa quelques fenêtres, fit s'évanouir Rogue du fond de ses cachots et s'envoler tous les hiboux de la volière.

Elle lui avait pris son copain, et en plus elle lui prenait sa place dans la famille Malefoy. Cette garce !

— Pansy ! Si tu veux, je veux bien t'épouser moi !

La jeune fille se retourna et vit avec horreur Grégory Goyle agenouillé devant elle, les mains levées dans un geste implorant. Les yeux de Pansy s'écarquillèrent tellement que le garçon crut que ses pupilles cherchaient à s'échapper.

— Plutôt MOURIR !

— Viens avec moi, Pansy ! Tu seras heureuse avec moi !

La jeune fille se retourna encore et eut cette fois Vincent Crabbe en face d'elle. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour voir les deux garçons qui étaient très sérieux. Elle se mit alors à courir vers là où était disparu Drago et Hermione.

— Dragooo ! PITIÉ ! ÉPOUSE-MOI !

— Pansy ! Attend ! Crièrent Vincent et Grégory en lui courant après.

**Drabble de notre Chère Wendy !**

**Aussi bien écrit que le précédant, Wendy nous donne le cliché d'une**

**Pansy folle furieuse à l'idée de voir son Drago prit par une autre.**

**Nous avons toutes rencontrer cette Pansy qui pimentent les Dramiones.**

**elle est la personne que nous aimons détester ;) .**

**Voilà les trois premiers drabbles du concours !**

**N'hésitez pas à voter pour votre préféré mais surtout :**

**n'hésitez pas à envoyez le votre !**

**Ce n'est pas long à écrire et cela vous fait de la pub.**

**Et puis, quoi de mieux que gagner ?**

**Le but premier est de s'amuser entre nous, auteurs !**

**Et cela vous fera patienter pour le prochain Drabble (le mien) qui sera commencer**

**très bientôt et qui sera...**

***roulement de tambour***

**Un Drabble FB !**

**J'ai eu tellement d'inspiration sur un site anglais qui me**

**donne l'envie de m'y mettre dès que j'y peux !**

**Merci à toutes et à tous de me suivre**

**depuis le début, je vous aime tous autant que vous êtes,**

**MEME les lecteurs fantômes !**

**A très vite !**

**:D**


End file.
